A Christmas to Remember
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: With Sakura in Tomoeda and Syaoran in Hong Kong with his mother who wont let him leave, what will the two go through to be together for Christmas... or a little longer thanks to Syaorans presant. Story one of a Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

**As much as I regret saying this… I don't own CCS or CC. The characters I own in this story are: Jazmine Star, Lita-Jade Li, JD Coners and Zander and Aronia Spells. That's it so don't sue me. (I will put this at the beginning of every story.)**

**In this story the CC gang+ JD and the Spells are all 18, Lita-Lade is 21 and Jazmine is 24. Eli lives in England, Syaoran, Mailyn, Aronia, Zander and JD all live in Hong Kong and Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo and Sakura still live in Tomoeda. The couples in this story are: Eli+ Tomoyo, and Sakura+ Syaoran, I don't know a few words in Japanese and others I am not sure about so bear with me please.**

**In this story its one week to Christmas and Sakura misses Li Syaoran who moved back to Hong Kong two months ago, but before he left he promised Sakura he would be with her for Christmas. When he asked to go back his mom told him he couldn't go to Japan because the Li clan would be hosting some very important guests and he was expected to be there. Later in the story he goes Christmas shopping with his best friend, Zander and looking for Sakura because he scenced her aura only to find a young girl that looked strangely like Mailyn and Tomoyo. This girl was the mirror card who was covering for Sakura who was also Christmas shopping in Hong Kong with Tomoyo and Mailyn. After buying a piece of jewelry for Sakura he was done and soon after meets up with Sakura and the others. I will let you read the rest…**

* * *

**Intro **

**(In class)**

"**Tomoyo-chan when do you think he's coming back." Sakura said as she glanced over her shoulder to where Li Syaoran used to sit.**

**Tomoyo: "I am sure he will be back for Christmas break Sakura-chan. After all he said he would and it's still a week to Christmas. Umm, Sakura-chan…." **

**Sakura: "Hoe, hai Tomoyo".**

**Tomoyo: giggling "Could you come over to my house at 3:30."**

**Sakura: A bit dazed "U-m-m-m...Sure"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- YAAAAAAY! **

**(At Sakura's house)**

**Kero: "Sakura-chan did Tomoyo-chan say what she wanted earlier?"**

**Sakura: "No," pops her head out of the top of her shirt "Why Kero-chan?"**

"**No reason." He said as he looked at Sakura's clock. "You're going to be late."**

**A magic circle appeared below her she chanted a spell, her pink star wand appeared and then she called upon the Fly card and was gone out the window. Before Kero could say another word Sakura was gone.**

**

* * *

**

**5 minutes later at Tomoyo's, a maid showed Sakura to Tomoyo's bedroom and told her Tomoyo was on the phone and will with her momentarily.**

**Sakura: "I had forgotten how big Tomoyo's room was. Syaoran-kun and I caught the Voice card here."**

**FLASHBACK**

**Syaoran: "Come on… we've been here for hours, we have to think of something."**

**Sakura: "I know… but what do you want me to, copy… her… voice?"**

**S+S: "That's it!"**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"**Syaoran-kun" Sakura was caught so much in her memory's she did not notice Tomoyo had come in and that she had seen a tear role down her face and hit the floor.**

"**Sakura-chan, are you…OK?" Tomoyo said in a low, worried, caring voice. **

**Sakura's head jolted up when she heard Tomoyo's voice.**

**Sakura: "Tomoyo, I… I'm fine. You wanted to see me?"**

**Tomoyo: "Sorry I kept you waiting. I have something for you."**

"**Christmas is not for another week," said Sakura in a questioning voice.**

**Tomoyo: "This is not a Christmas present so here, open it.''**

**Sakura took the envelope from Tomoyo. She opened it to find…. two plane tickets to Hong Kong! **

**Sakura: "…"**

**Tomoyo smiling and giggling said "I got them so we could visit Li-kun for a change."**

**Sakura: "Where are we going to stay? What if Syaoran-kun comes here?"**

**Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan I was on the phone making arrangements. Lady Li said we were allowed to stay there. She told me that Li-kun had his heart set on going to Japan but she would tell him he couldn't go even if he would be mad at her."**

**Sakura: "But Tomoyo-chan I don't want him to see me until Christmas Eve."**

"**H-m-m-m" Tomoyo walked over to her phone then dialed a number and 10 minutes later she came back and said that we would stay at a hotel until Christmas Eve then stay at the Li mansion.**

**Sakura jumped up high with her arm extended and yelled "YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"**

**AN: Hello, this is Lita-Jade. This is my first fan-fic so pound me into the ground with flames. The more flames the better other chapters and stories are going to be.**

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- After School on Friday **

**Sakura: "Tomoyo-chan I am so excited in a matter of hours we'll be in Hong Kong!"**

**Tomoyo: "Yeah me to. Do you think Li-kun will be surprised to see us?"**

"**Yeah" Sakura said as she nodded her head.**

**Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan the limo is here. We will stop at your house; get your things and leave."**

**5 minutes later**

**Sakura: "Sayonara Otou-san, bye Aniki."**

**Touya: "See ya kaiju."**

**Aiden: "Sayonara Sakura."**

**Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan, come on we will be late."**

**Sakura stepped on Touya's foot and said, "Don't call me squirt. Coming Tomoyo-chan." **

**At the airport….**

"**Last call for private flight T2145D to Hong Kong, China. Repeat, last call for private flight T2145D to Hong Kong, China. Please board. Flight leaves in 5 minutes."**

**Tomoyo: "That's us Sakura-chan."**

**Kero popped out of Sakura's handbag and said, "Sakura-chan, I'm hungry."**

**Sakura pushed Kero back in and said "Kero-chan stay in there."**

**Tomoyo: "Kero-chan we have a private first class flight. If you can wait a little longer you can come out and have what ever you want."**

**Kero, who is very excited, said, "OK I will stay in here and wait until we are on the plane." **

**Tomoyo: "Come on Sakura-chan."**

**Sakura: "Coming!"**

**Then the two of them ran so they would not miss the plane.**

"**WOW! This place is great!" Sakura said as they got to the plane.**

**Sakura: "Kero-chan you can come out."**

**When Kero came out he was speechless. When he snapped out of it he screamed. **

**Tomoyo: "By the two of you screaming and the look on your faces I think the two of you like area." **

**Later that night…**

**Her two comrades where asleep, but a 18-year-old girl with sparkling emerald eyes and honey brown hair sat in her seat, half asleep thinking about him. "Syaoran-kun," she whispered as a shimmering tear rolled down her cheek as she finally fell into a deep slumber.**

**In Hong Kong an 18-year-old boy with amber eyes and chestnut hair lie in his bed with his bangs hiding his eyes. He was thinking about his emerald-eyed beauty and he could not go and see her at Christmas like he had promised. He wondered what guest was so important that he couldn't go see her. _I guess that I should call her in the morning and tell her I can't come. It'll break her heart, but, what am I to do, I can't disobey mother. I couldn't get a ticket without her knowledge anyway._ sigh He turned on his side and picked up the picture of his love that was on his side table. "Sakura-chan." He put the picture on the pillow beside him and finally fell asleep but not before a tear splashed on the picture.**

**AN: Not much to say about this chapter. I have the whole story done, just waiting for reviews. 2 and I will send more. R+R**

**JeNe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3-Hello Kong Hong! **

**Sakura: "U-u-u-u-u-m-m-m-m…Yawn Hoe, (sound, not word) that feeling, it's so... so warm and familiar. It must be Syaoran-kun's aura. Oh Syaoran-kun."**

**Tomoyo: "Yawn…. Sakura-chan what are you doing up this early. It's only… 6:45."**

**Sakura: "Huh, Oh, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun's aura …it woke me up."**

"**Huh…." That aura, it it's so strong, it, it feels like…. Sakura-chan?" **

**At 8:30…**

"**This your captain speaking all passengers please fasten your seatbelts for landing,"**

**Sakura: "You heard him Kero in you go."**

**Wei: "Mistress Li I am going to pick the girl's…"**

**Y. Li Whispering "Xiaolan is listening on the stairs"**

**Wei: "The girl's... Um... dresses you asked for."**

**Y. Li: "Ok Wei," "Xiaolan come hear right now!"**

**Syaoran who is quite nervous comes down the stairs and bows low in front of his mother, not showing her his face.**

**Y. Li: "Xiaolan Li you know better than to spy especially around Christmas."**

**Syaoran: "I was coming down to talk to you. Early this morning... I... I felt a strange aura."**

**Y. Li: "I…I am sure you were only imagining things. Now go clean your room. Our guests are coming in 4 days." **

**Syaoran said, "Yes mother," then he went up stairs to clean his room.**

**Y. Li: "Your powers are getting stronger … my Little Wolf."**

**Sakura: "Kero-chan stop wriggling. As soon as Wei gets here we will go to the hotel."**

**Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan, there he is."**

**Kero: "Speak of the devil."**

**Sakura: "Wei, over here."**

**The girls ran up to Wei to greet him.**

**Wei: "Girls, nice to see you. Shall we be going?"**

**In the vehicle….**

**Sakura: "Wei does Syaoran-kun now... that we're coming, that is?"**

**Wei: "I don't know. He was eavesdropping on his mother and I this morning when we were talking about you just before I left to get you, but I don't know how much he knows."**

**Tomoyo: "I think your OK he would have said something if he knew."**

**Wei: "Oh yes, Miss Mailyn said that she would meet you in the hotel lobby."**

**In the hotel….**

**Tomoyo: "I'll check us in and you can look for Mailyn-chan."**

**Sakura: "OK Tomoyo. turns head in every which direction looking for Mailyn No Mailyn that's strange."**

**A young woman with long black hair done up in one bun in the back with hair coming down was the only other one there. She was sitting in a chair in the hotel lobby apparently waiting for someone. Sakura sat down next to her but the woman got up and started to look for someone. Sakura tries to be nice and says "Hello," in Chinese to the woman than asks her who she was looking for.**

**? Woman: "I am looking for a woman with black-grey hair, and Asthmas eyes and a woman with honey brown hair and green eyes."**

**All the sudden Tomoyo shows up and asked Sakura how Kero is. The mystery woman hears this and asks what their name is. Sakura and Tomoyo answer with there names and she said that hers was Mailyn Li!**

**When all the _hello_s were done the three girls went up to Tomoyo and Sakura's room to talk.**

**Mailyn: "Have you guys finished your Christmas shopping yet? If not why don't we go together?"**

**Tomoyo: "Sure"**

**Sakura: "Yeah, why not" **

**Kero: "Can I come too? P-l-l-l-e-e-e-a-a-a-s-s-s-e-e!"**

**Down town ….**

**Sakura: "WOW! I had totally forgotten big and busy Hong Kong is."**

**Mailyn: "Sakura-san, how come you didn't go see Syaoran before me? He misses you a lot. He got mad at his mom for not letting him go see you and hasn't talked to her for _three days_!"**

**Sakura: "I just… I don't want him to see me until Christmas Eve… that's all. I didn't mean for him to get angry at anyone." **

**Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan, Mailyn-chan, look at that clothing store, maybe we can find some good clothes for you Sakura-chan." **

**Sakura tries to sneak away but does not succeed.**

**Tomoyo: "Come on we have some…"**

**Mailyn: "…Serious clothes shopping to do…" **

**Before Sakura can say another word she is being dragged off by two of her best friends.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Syaoran: "I'm going down town with Zander mother."**

**Y. Li: "Now your not going snooping are you?"**

**Syaoran: "No we are going to finish our Christmas shopping."**

**Y. Li: "Alright be home for supper then."**

**Now sooner had Syaoran's mother stop talking did someone knock on the front door. Syaoran opened the door to find a boy around his age with reddish hair, green eyes and pale skin.**

**Syaoran: "Hello Zander just let me get my list."**

**Syaoran went, got his list and went to get his gifts with Zander.**

**Sakura: "Tomoyo-chan I don't know, why do I need a dancing dress?"**

**Tomoyo: "Just because."**

**Mailyn: "Tomoyo-chan why does Sakura-san need a dancing dress?"**

**Tomoyo: "Because there is a dance the day after Christmas and we are going to talk Li-kun into taking her. Besides she is so KAWAII in dancing dresses."**

**Mailyn: "Oh… but Sakura-san is already Syaoran's girlfriend, Why don't we just ask Syaoran to take her?"**

**Tomoyo: "What fun would that be?"**

**Mailyn: "Good point. So what's your plan?"**

**Tomoyo suddenly goes starry eyed with an evil grin. "Easy we will get someone to move in on Sakura-chan. He might try to commit murder afterwards, but, it will be worth it."**

**Mailyn: "You are so evil."**

**Sakura: "OK Tomoyo-chan I am done know. Can we go pay so I can get Syaoran-kun's present?"**

**As the women come out of the store Sakura felt something…**

**AN: Kind of a cliffy, not really I don't think. I got more reviews then I wanted! Thankyou to those who reviewed! Another 5 reviews and annother chapter, not hard, I push the botten all the time. Could you try it for me?**

**JENE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4- Hide and don't seek **

**Sakura: "Oh no…the Lazin Board!"**

**Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan you had better do something. Fast…"**

**Sakura: Excited "I know!"**

**Sakura ran into an ally. Suddenly a magic circle appeared below as she chanted the spell to release her star wand, then said, "Mirror copy my aura but project a mixture of Tomoyo and Mailyn, Mirror."**

**Sakura: "Shield, hide my aura from Syaoran-kun, Shield."**

**Suddenly a shield appeared around Sakura and a girl appeared in front of her. This girl had Mailyn's eyes and childhood hairstyle but had Tomoyo's hair color and skin tone.**

**Sakura: "Mirror, can you please keep Syaoran-kun away from me today?"**

**Mirror: "Sakura, why? I thought you came to see him?**

**Sakura: "I did. But I don't want him to see me until Christmas Eve. Please?**

**Mirror: "Ok, I had better go so he does not find you."**

**Sakura: "Thank you."**

**Zander: "So where is it coming from Syaoran?"**

**Syaoran: "Over there."**

**Syaoran and Zander ran pasted the dress shop. But when they got to the ally that Sakura was hiding in Syaoran thought he heard someone say his name then seen something move. He was about to investigate when he heard Zander call him; he nudged it off and ran after him.**

**When Syaoran left she said, "Syaoran-kun" in nothing but a whisper. SheSighed still in the shield card Sakura went back to shopping with her friends. **

**Sakura had all her shopping done except one. Syaoran's gift.**

**Mailyn: "Looking for the perfect gift huh?"**

**Sakura: "Hoe, oh yeah." Blushing **

**Tomoyo: "I have one gift left too. Do you want to try that book store?"**

**Sakura: "Sure."**

**Just when the girls went into the store a book caught Sakura's eye. She went over to it, took it from the shelf. It read _The Sun and the Moon By Clow Reed._ Just than Sakura had a flash back of the last time Syaoran had visited.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun what do you want most?"**

"**I already have what I want most." He raped his arms around Sakura's waste and kissed her gently on the cheek.**

**Sakura: "No silly item… _Item_ you want most."**

**Syaoran: "Item…H-m-m-m…. It would have to be a book by Clow Reed."**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"**Look you guys." Sakura said as she ran over to her friends.**

**Sakura: "A book by Clow Reed. Syaoran-kun told me this is an item he has always wanted."**

**Mailyn: "That's cool." **

**Tomoyo: "That is awesome but let's go pay for this so we can go get wrapping paper and go back to the Hotel.**

**Mailyn & Sakura: "Yeah."**

**The girlswere quietly talking in the hallway on the way to T+S's room, when they got to the rooms door, Sakura opened the door and…**

**

* * *

**

**Syaoran: "Mother we're home, we ate, and we are going up-stairs wrap our gifts."**

**Y. Li: "OK Xiaolan."**

**_DING DONG_ the door rang so Wei answered it to find a boy about Syaoran's age. He had blue hair, sapphire eyes and large round eyeglasses.**

**? Person: "Hello Wei, is Syaoran here?"**

**

* * *

**

**Kero: "SAKKKUUURRRAA! WHERE IS MY TREEAAT!"**

"**He… he… here K... Ke…Kero-chan." Sakura said as she took to big lollypops and a box of pastry and handed it up to the guardian that was in her face. **

**Kero: "Th-a-a-a-n-n-n-k- you-u-u-u!"**

**Mailyn: "Why do you keep that silly stuffed animal around anyway?"**

**While Kero & Mailyn are fighting…**

**Sakura: "Is that present for Eli, Tomoyo?"**

**Tomoyo: "Yeah."**

**Mailyn: in the middle of nuggying Kero and pulling his tail "Eli? Opps! Can you excuse me for a minute?**

**Mailyn went outside the room; got her cell phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later Eli Moon answered his cell phone.**

**Eli: "Hello, Eli Moon speaking."**

**Mailyn: "Moon-kun you can not stay in the _Emporor Cloud Hotel_, Tomoyo and Sakura are staying here. By the way where are you at?"**

**Eli: "You will know soon enough, call me Eli and your welcome was not the best might I add Mailyn."**

**Mailyn: "Hello… Goodbye."**

**

* * *

**

**Wei: "Master Syaoran someone is _still _here for you."**

**Syaoran: "For the last time, I am wrapping Sakura-chan's gift. I will be down in a moment."**

**Zander: "Let me guess Sakura is the Card Mistress who just _happens_ to be your girlfriend. Am I correct?"**

**Syaoran's head jolted up at the remark and he blushed beet red.**

**Syaoran: "I... I... I…Have to um-m-m-… go see who is down stairs." Still beet red **

**Zander: "I thought so. Sigh Wait up I am coming to."**

**Syaoran: "AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Zander who is now running down the stairs "Syaoran what's wrong? I… heard you yell."**

**Eli: "Glad to see me cute descendent? Why do you keep starring at me like that with those pointy glaring eyes, and why are you so cold around me? I'm hurt, I thought you would be happier to see me."**

**Zander: "Syaoran, who is he?"**

**Syaoran, is far from calm now and is yelling at the top of his lungs: " First off, Don't call me _cute descendent_. Second, and more important, you tried to kill my girlfriend and her best friend, and then when you could not do that you got me to do it! It did not work but still. And you wonder why I am cold around you? No am not happy to see you.Much calmer And yes I do have to stare at you like this. Glares at him again while Zander and Eli fall over Anime style**

**Not yelling, much calmer and quieter Syaoran said, "He is Eli Moon, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, the one who tried to hurt Sakura-chan and her best friend, then tried to get me to do it. He is also Sakura-chan's best friends' boy friend. Under his breath sadly."**

**Eli: "Now Li-san don't be so hateful."**

**Syaoran: Really snooty and disgusted. "Don't be so hateful. mean Oh shut up!"**

**Mailyn, very cheerfully walks through the front door.**

**Mailyn: "I am back. Huh, Eli? What are you doing here? Um-m-m- can I see you in the next room for a moment... please…? NOW!**

**Zander: Now gloating. "I was right. I was right. I was right."**

**Syaoran who is very confused: "Huh, right? Right about what?"**

**Zander: "Sakura is your girl friend."**

**Syaoran fell over anime style while still on the stairs. "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, EEEEEEOOOOWWWWWW!" Syaoran landed at the foot of the stairs rubbing his head. Zander ran down the stairs, saw Syaoran is unhurt and started laughing hysterically at Syaoran because he was stupid enough to play on the stairs. (AN: Zander didn't fall down the stairs because A: I didn't want him to, it was funnier with Syaoran, and B: He was behind Syaoran. :D)**

**Mailyn came out of the kitchen dragging Eli by the collar behind her and said, "I'm dropping Moon-kun at a hotel and then going home."**

**Syaoran: "Mailyn come back here! NOW!"**

**Zander held back Syaoran with all his strength so Syaoran did not go kill Eli for reasons unknown.**

**10:15pm……**

**Sakura: "Oh Syaoran-kun, I am so wanting to see you… my Little Wolf."**

* * *

**Syaoran: "Oh Sakura-chan, I am so sorry, I have failed you. I promised you I would never break a promise, and I have done so. Please… forgive me, ... Ying-Fa."**

**As each one spoke a tear trickled down each face and landed on a pillow, then each fell asleep.**

**2 Days Later (Tuesday) ….**

**Syaoran: "Hello, would one Sakura Kinomoto be staying here?"**

**Desk Clerk: "Can you wait one moment please." **

**The desk clerk looked in a book then went to the phone and called room S2**

"**Hello miss there is a man here wishing to see Miss Kinomoto."**

**Tomoyo: "Who is it?"**

"**What would your name be Sir?"**

**Syaoran: "Nani? Syaoran Li."**

"**Syaoran Li Miss."**

**Tomoyo in a panicky voice said "No she not here and neither am I."**

"**Sorry she does not reside here."**

**Syaoran: "Dang, thank you for your time."**

**Zander who was waiting outside took one look at Syaoran's face and knew Sakura was not there but asked anyway. "Not there Syaoran?"**

**Syaoran: "No."**

"**Maybe she just is not here and it was that girl we ran into yesterday." Zander said in a deep semi-understanding voice.**

"**Maybe not but I have one more trick up my sleeve." Syaoran took out his Lazin board and started chanting; "Mystic board with magic spin, send forth the magical powers with in. Force know my plight, Release the light!" When he finished chanting a green light flew into the Hotel. **

**Suddenly Sakura felt something again. When she looked down she had seen the light from the Lazin board.**

**Sakura: "Key of the stars with powers burning bright surrender the staff and shine your light. Release." ("Sorry for the American spells,") "Mirror, show your most resent reflection and copy my aura, Mirror. "Illusion hide every one here except Mirror, Illusion." "Shield, hide Kero and my aura, Shield." **

**All the sudden someone knocked on the door, with the others hidden the Mirror Card went over and opened the door. "Oh hello, you're the boys from yesterday aren't you?"**

**Syaoran: "Yes. Umm I have a question."**

**Mirror Card: "Yes?"**

**Syaoran: "May I ask what is your name?"**

**Mirror Card: "Name umm Mira Ying. Why?**

**Syaoran: "Sorry we interrupted you we thought someone else was here. Good bye."**

**Sakura: "Mirror, Illusion return. Thank you both."**

**Kero: Still flying around in a pink (I say its the color for the star cards) bubble "I think he is catching on to you Sakura-chan."**

**Sakura: "I know, but hopefully now he believes I am not here. Oh I hate tricking him like his but it is for his own good. Right?"  
Tomoyo: "Right. Sakura-chan can we put on your outfits now? We want the whole ensemble perfect?"**

**Sakura: "Right."**

**They went on for hours until about 10:30 then got ready for and into bed because tomorrow would be Christmas Eve.**

**Syaoran: "I thought for sure I could find her. I guess you were right, she just is not here. Oh well tomorrow is Christmas Eve maybe that will cheer me up. See you tomorrow Zander."**

**Zander: "Bye Syaoran, and sorry we didn't find her."**

**AN: This is chapter 4+5, they wereshort so I put them together and they work together just fine I think. Tomarow is Chirstmas eve and they will meet. I tried to make it funny but I am just not a funny person:(. I may put a side story of how they celeibrated Yukito's birthday as another story but only if you want me to, tell me in your reviews.**

**JENE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6- Li House Surprise **

**Meanwhile...**

**Syaoran: "Sa… Sa …Sakura-chan. Wh… what are you doing here?"**

**Tomoyo walked out of Syaorans closet and said, "Visiting you silly."**

**S+S: "AHHHHHHHHH! Where did you come from? And with that?" the two said in unison pointing to Tomoyo's camcorder.**

"**I was in the closet taping that super KAWAII S+S moment." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. Then Syaoran looked down and started blushing bright, bright Crimson red.**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, what's wrong." Suddenly Sakura started laughing her head off and pushed a clueless Tomoyo out of Syaorans room.**

**Tomoyo: "Sakura-chan what are you laughing at?"**

**Sakura: "Nothing you need to know Tomoyo." uncontrollable laughter**

**Y. Li: "Girls is everything alright up there?"**

**Tomoyo: "Yes Lady Li. Come on Sakura-chan."**

**Sakura: "Coming Tomoyo-chan." Giggle**

**Y. Li: "Card Mistress, your red, is everything alright?"**

**Tomoyo: "She is alright. She just, um… remembered something funny."**

**Fanren: "Aright?" she said a little bit unsure.**

**10 minutes later Syaoran came down the stairs with a light blush on his cheeks wearing a tan brown pair of pants and a light forest green top. His mother greeted him and he acknowledged her but did not look up. He was too embarrassed from earlier that morning. He sat down at the dinner table with his family, but to his surprise, Sakura and Tomoyo where not at the table.**

**Syaoran: "Fierei, where is Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-san at?"**

**Fierei: "Tomoyo and your _girlfriend_ are upstairs getting changed out of their good clothes so they can wear them tomorrow when the other guests come."**

**Syaoran glared at her for a minute when Sakura walked in wearing a really cute, Cherry Blossom pink Chinese style outfit that took Syaorans breath away. Sakura sat down beside him and when Fierei went in the kitchen Sakura bent over and gave him a little peck on the cheek that made him blush a slightly darker shade of pink.**

**Syaoran: "What… what was that for?"**

**Sakura: "This morning. I was a little embarrassed for scaring you. I am sorry for laughing at you. Besides, your my boyfriend, I don't need permishon to kiss you,do I?" She gave him another peck on the cheek.**

**Syaoran: "No. and it wasn't your fault I slept in and you saw my in my PJ's." he said casually and kissed her. "They were cute you know" Syaoran chuckled "Thanks"**

**KAWAII! Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped as two voices screamed that horrid word. S+S looked up to find Tomoyo holding a camcorder and Shifa jumping up and down cheerfully.**

"**Hello Tomoyo and Shifa." S+S said monotonously. **

**Syaoran: "Tomoyo-san if you don't put that god awful thing away I'll slice it into pieces."**

**Tomoyo: "Li-kun that is so mean." Anime tears fall "Ok." Takes out digital camera "I have been meaning to try this out for mother anyway."**

**Syaoran: "Sakura-chan, I think she does that to annoy me."**

**Sakura: Playfully "Does it work?" **

**Syaoran: "Oh yeah." **

**Y. Li: "Xiaolan, what is this I hear about you hitting your sister with an Elemental Paper?"**

"**Sorry Fanren, sorry mother." Syaoran glares over at Fee-Fang for a minute who then sticks her tongue out in repetition.**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun why don't we eat instead of starring."**

**Syaorans still stares at Fee-Fang**

**Sakura: "SYAORAN! Stop and eat please."**

**Syaoran: hangs head in shame "Gomen ne Sakura-chan."**

**Shifa: "Cool! I thought only mother could control him like that Card Mistress."**

**Syaoran stares at Shifa for a minute than goes back eating his breakfast. While Sakura just ate.**

**Y. Li: "Be nice Shifa."**

**Shifa: "Yes mother."**

**A few minutes pass and in walks Mailyn and greets everyone, then sits down at the table.**

**Mailyn: "Aunt Yelan, when is your other 'guests of honor' coming?"  
Y. Li: "Wei is picking one of them up at the hotel and one at the airport at 1:00pm."**

**Sakura: "Any clue who she is talking about?"**

**Syaoran: "One……"**

**Y. Li: "Card Mistress, Xiaolan may I see you in the kitchen alone please?"**

**S+S: "Sure"**

**In the kitchen……**

**Sakura: "Is there something wrong Lady Li?"**

**Y. Li: "No there is nothing wrong. Card Mistress, do you know an Eli Moon?"**

**Sakura: "Yes I do. He is the one who made me transform the Clow Cards into Star Cards 7 years ago. Why?"**

**Y. Li: "He is coming tomorrow for the celebration."**

**Syaoran: "WHAT! Mother he tried to hurt her and when he couldn't do that, he got me to do it and you are letting him in the house?" **

**Y. Li: "Yes and you are going to behave yourself tonight. Mailyn trusts him, and if she does, than I do."**

**Sakura: "Is he bringing Ruby-chan and Spinner-kun with him?"  
Syaoran: "Sakura-chan!"**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun he's Tomoyo-chan's boyfriend. He has changed for the better. 7 years ago he was helping me. His way was not the best way but he was helping me. Syaoran-kun just trust me please."**

**Syaoran: "Fine. sigh this is against my better judgment but I will do it for you Sakura-chan."**

**Y. Li: "The reason I told you this is so if you figured it out you would not tell Tomoyo. Mailyn wants it to be a surprise." **

**S+S: "Ok" **

**12:50…**

**Y. Li: "Xiaolan can I see you for a moment please?"**

**Syaoran: "U-m-m-m… sure."**

**Y. Li: "Syaoran do you remember your sister Lita-Jade."**

**Syaoran: "Umm kind of, Why? Is she coming today?"**

**Y. Li: "Yes. I just want you to behave yourself today with them both coming."  
Syaoran: "Mother, that I remember we got along just find."**

**Y. Li: "I know. You just don't get along with people sometimes."**

**Syaoran: "Yes mother."**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun what are you doing?"**

**Syaoran: "No…nothing Sakura-chan."**

**Mailyn: "Syaoran we are going to pick them up now. We have to go to the airport also so it will take a little while. See you when we get back. I am taking Tomoyo-chan's cell phone if you need us. "**

**Sakura: "Hoe? _Them?_ Syaoran-kun what is she talking about?**

**Syaoran: "……"**

**Sakura: "Syaoran? Are you ok?"**

**Syaoran: "huh what?"  
Sakura: "I said what was Mailyn talking about?"**

**Syaoran: "U-m-m-m family." **

**BRRING! BRRING! Syaoran went over to the phone and answered it.**

**Syaoran: "Hello Li Clan Residents, Syaoran Li speaking."**

**? Person: "Hey Xaolin its Lita-Jade. Can you tell Mom not to pick me up? I have a ride already."  
Syaoran: "U-m-m-m she left already I can call her though."**

**Lita-Jade: "Alright thanks Xaolan. Question, is Sakura there?"**

**Syaoran: "U-m-m-m yes. Why?"**

**Lita-Jade: "No reason, just wondering. Xaolan, tell mom I am bringing a friend K? See ya in a bit. Bye."**

**Syaoran: "OK? Bye."**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun who was that?"**

**Syaoran: "My sister. I need to call Zander and Mother. Sakura-chan do you know Tomoyo-san's cell number?**

**Sakura: "Tomoyo-san's number is 623-8295. Syaoran-kun, who is Zander?"**

**Syaoran: "Zander is my best friend, besides you guys in Japan."**

**Syaoran started calling a few people and about 10 minutes later Syaoran was finished on the phone. Just as he got off the phone someone walked through the door. Syaoran and Sakura walked over to the door assuming it was Syaoran's mother and found a woman about 20 years old. This woman had chestnut hair in two shoulder length braids. She had beautiful Amber eyes, identical to Syaoran's. She was wearing a simple pale green skirt/top outfit. She had a Jade green headband with an orange paintbrush lily on it.**

**She had with her a taller woman, about 25 years old. She had green tinged black hair that was down to her shoulders and a pair of dazzling crystal eyes. She was wearing a similar outfit to the first woman only it was pale blue. She had a sky blue headband with a violet on it. In her arms she had a stuffed toy that looked a lot like Kero only was green and had a curly tale like Spinner. **

"**Hello, may I help you?" Syaoran said as he put his hand in front of Sakura protectively.**

**? Person: "Hello would my mother be home? My name is Lita-Jade Li and this is Jazmine Star."**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun is she a cousin or something?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Your name is Syaoran? I guess you are not such a Little Wolf anymore ha? Syaoran is mom home yet?"**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun do you know who this is?"**

**Syaoran: "Ya, I think she is my sister."**

**Lita-Jade: "Took you long enough Xaolan. Let me see, auburn hair, _gorgeous_ emerald eyes, so you must be Sakura. Am I right?"**

"**Umm yes my name is Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura bowed her head down in respect, as did Lita-Jade.**

**Lita-Jade: "And like I said before this is Jasmine Star."**

**Jazmine: "Hello, nice to meet you."**

**Sakura: "Same here. Wait a minute Star? Do you have a relative named Yukito Star?"**

**Jazmine: "Yes I do acutly, Yukito. He's my brother. Why?"**

**Sakura: whispering "Syaoran-kun do you think that if Yukito is Yue. Jazmine might be a…."**

**Syaoran: "Let's hope not."**

**Lita-Jade: "I forgot to tell you that mom and I invited Yukito and his best friend here.**

**S+S: "Yukito and …Best…Friend?"  
Sakura: "Touya is coming here?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Yes I believe that is what his name was. Do you know him?**

**Just when she finished talking Syaoran fell to the floor. He had passed out.**

**Lita-Jade: "Syaoran, Syaoran wake up. Come on wake up."**

**Sakura: "Plan B."**

**Jazmine: "Any idea what plan B is."**

**Lita-Jade: "No clue."**

**Sakura bent down. She got lower and lower and gave Syaoran another peck on the cheek.**

**Syaoran: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Everyone started laughing so hard they where crying. When Sakura and Syaoran got up they turned around to find Tomoyo and _The Camcorder of Doom_. Both stood there then screamed in unison "Tomoyo-chan put that away!" While everyone was laughing the doorbell was ringing but none of the people heard it so did not answer it.**

**Outside…**

**Touya: "Did you not say your sister invited us here?"**

**Yukito: "Yeah she did. Both Lita-J and Jazmine said they would be here."**

**Touya: "This house seems, familiar, some how."**

**Y. Li: "Can we help you?"**

**Yukito: "U-m-m-m hello we're friends of Lita-Jade Li and Jazmine Star. We are Star Yukito and Kinomoto Touya."**

**Y. Li: "Did you say your last name Kinomoto?"**

**Touya: "Yes my last name is Kinomoto."**

**Fanren: "You are Kinomoto Sakura's big brother, are you not?"**

**Touya: "Yes I am. You know her?"**

**Y. Li: "You may come in to the house if you wish."**

**As Yelan was opening the door someone walked up behind Touya. When Touya looked around he seen someone he recognized but could not identify. **

**Touya: "Do I… know you?"**

**Eli: "Hello Kinomoto Touya. Remember me? My name is Eli Moon."**

**Touya: "ELI MOON! You're the sadistic half reincarnation of Clow Reed who tried to kill my sister and created that demented hyperactive nutcase Ruby Moon."**

"**Touya-kun! Nice to see you again!" By this time Ruby was hanging of Touya with her arms around his neck.**

**Eli shook his head. "I'll take that as a yes. Ruby off." He replied coolly and walked into the house.**

"**Yes Master." She got of Touya's back and walked into the house. **

**Seconds later Yukito and Touya heard an eardrum-breaking squeal. They looked at each other, nodded and ran into the house to see Eli hiding behind a girl with honey brown hair and unmistakable emerald eyes. It was…… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6- The Cards **

**Touya: "SAKURA! What are you doing here!"**

**Touya takes Sakura by surprise and grabs on to the nearest arm.**

**Sakura: "Touya what a, pleasant surprise. Nervous laugh"**

"…**And with him? Why is he here anyway?" Touya was pointing to the person who Sakura was clinging to. She looked up to see an incredibly stiff Syaoran blushing beet red and glaring at Touya. Touya was doing the same. (Not the blushing, the glareing)**

"**Sorry Syaoran-kun." She said blushing a slight shade of pink and letting go of Syaoran's arms. "It's OK, I don't mind." He said still glaring at Touya. Sakura held his arm again. And like before he was stiff but relaxed after a minute.**

**Sakura: "Touya, #1: This is his house. #2: He is my boyfriend and has been for 6 ½ years, and #3: This is a free world and if you don't lighten up you won't be living in it."**

**Syaoran and Touya were taken back.**

**Syaoran: _How can my pretty little Ying-Fa be so tough when she is so gentle. I know she can be tough when she wants I suppose especially when she is standing up for Tomoyo, I or sadly, Eli._ **

**While Syaoran was thinking so was Touya.**

**Touya: _Why is she standing up for that little gaki? I don't know what she sees in him. He is always breaking her heart, yet, she continues to love him. Well I am not going to let him take her from me. Nor am I going to let Eli hurt her_. **

**Sakura looked up to see Syaoran starring down at her with a caring smile on his face.**

"**Syaoran-kun are you OK?" Sakura had a worried look on her face and in her voice. **

**Syaoran: "Oh um ya I…I'm OK"**

**Yukito: "To-ya lighten up. You have to let go, she isn't a little girl anymore."**

**Touya: "I know she isn't a little girl anymore it is just so hard to let go. Plus I don't trust that little gaki." **

**Tomoyo: "I'm sorry Eli-chan I didn't mean to scare you. Plus you may want to let go of Sakura-chan while you still have arms."**

**Eli opened his left eye to find Syaoran glaring like he has never glared before, His fists were clinched so tight the circulation could be cut off, His teeth were gritting together, His face was blood red, his hair was on end, and steam was coming out of his ears. After a minute when he realized he was grabbing on Sakura's waste he freaked out and hid behind Tomoyo. When Syaoran went to go after Eli, Sakura walked in front of Syaoran and started telling him to calm down. It was like stepping in frount of a mad bull, only he wouldn't knock her over. For once Touya wanted Syaoran to win the argument. Yukito was the only thing stopping Touya from hurting Eli for grabbing his sister like that.**

**By the time everyone had calmed down it was time for dinner. Everyone was sat down in places they would not hurt everyone else and they ate, Even though Sakura had threatened to us the 'Silent Card' once.**

**Sakura: "So Lita-Jade do you study Clow Magic?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Yes I do. But I mostly work with my cards."**

**Eli: "What cards?"**

**Lita-Jade got a bag similar to Sakura's only hers was green and her snap was of a black up-side-down crescent moon. (Similar to the moon the Negaverse in SM that I don't own. ) She opened the bag and out flew out at _least_ 52 green cards. They were circling the table. The back was like the Star and Clow Cards. The difference is where the Star is on the Star Cards a moon is like on the bag. There are yellow moons on each corner of the cards and they're green.**

**Sakura: "There so pretty."  
Syaoran: "Ya they are. WhisperingNot a pretty as you though Sakura-chan."**

**Sakura stared at him for a minute then gave him a quick kiss on the lips so Tomoyo could not get it on tape. He went right stiff and blushed beet red but after a minute stopped and put his arm around her shoulder.**

**Touya: "Why that little…"**

**Yukito: "To-ya, breathe."**

**Lita-Jade: "OK, come on back." **

**Then the cards flue back into her hands. **

**Sakura: "Lita-Jade may I see your cards please?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Call me Lita, and sure if I can see yours."**

**Sakura looked at Syaoran with a questioning look. He shook his head in agreement so Sakura and Lita traded cards. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eli all looked at the cards, they where similar to Sakura's, they even had identical spirits in them.**

**Sakura: "Lita how did you get these cards?"  
Lita-Jade: "I made them. Like you made the _Hope Card_"**

**Sakura: "How did you…"**

**Lita: "…know that you made the _Hope Card_? I am somewhat of a psychic. Sorry guess I forgot to mention that."**

"**Ya you did oh powerful psych-_O_." Eli said while bowing as to royalty wile emphasizing the sound _O_.**

**Lita-Jade: "Oh shut-up Clow Reed want-a-be."**

**Syaoran: "Ouch that had to hurt." **

**Sakura: "Can we please stop fighting it is Christmas Eve after all. Now stop or go to the training doujo outside."**

**Eli: "Gladly."**

**Syaoran: whispering "Sakura-chan can I watch?"**

"**Syaoran-kun?" Sakura was very surprised in her boyfriend.**

**Syaoran: "Gomen ne Sakura-chan. I was just kidding." putting his hands up to protect himself**

**When everyone was done 5 minutes later everyone went there separate ways. Lita-Jade went to the doujo to train with Jazmine, Touya and Yukito went to watch the girls, Tomoyo and Mailyn went to work on more outfits for Sakura along with something else and Sakura and Syaoran went to watch a movie in Syaoran's bedroom.**

**In Syaorans Bedroom……**

**Sakura: "What do you want to watch Syaoran-kun?" **

**Syaoran: "To tell you the truth I don't have much to watch. I just have the movies Tomoyo made."**

**Sakura: "Can we watch the _Time Card_ then?"**

**Syaoran: "I think I have it, yeah here it is."**

**Sakura and Syaoran went over to Syaoran's bed to watch the movie. As the movie went on Syaoran got more and more upset.**

**Syaoran: _I can't believe I treated her like that. Bossing her around, treating her like dirt, insulting her, I acted like a moronic jerk to her, and yet, she still loves me. If someone treated me like that, I would remember, but she acts as if nothing happened._ **

**When Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts he felt something on his chest. It was Sakura she had fallen asleep on his chest. He looked up to see the movie was over.**

**SYAORANS POV**

**_I really should turn the tape off, but if I do I may wake her up and I really don't want to do that. I know. _**

**I picked up the phone right by my bed and dialed the number to Lita-Jade's cell phone.**

"**Lita do you have a flout card?"  
Lita-Jade: "I have _Levitate_. Why?"  
Can you left something gently for me? It's in my room."**

**Lita-Jade: "Kay be there in 5."**

**In 5 minutes……**

**Lita-Jade: "Syaoran can I come in?"**

"**Come in but be quiet."**

**Lita opened the door and seen Sakura on me.**

"**Lita it is not what you think. Just get her off me please."**

**Lita-Jade: "Levitate lift Sakura of Xaolan."**

**I got up turned off the TV then went over to where Sakura was and took her of Lita's card into my arms.**

"**Thanks Lita." **

**Lita-Jade: "Hang on Kiddo what were you two doing up here anyway?"**

"**We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. That's it. Lita you know as well as I do mother would disown me if she even had an assumption I would try something like that." **

**Lita-Jade: "Alright well see ya Kiddo."**

**After Lita left I went down the hall and started down the stairs. Suddenly Sakura started to stir.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Chapter9-A Night of Discussion **

"**Let's get you to bed Sakura-chan." Syaoran said with that _makes Sakura melt_ smile.**

**Sakura: _I wonder why Syaoran-kun is looking at me like that. Oh well I don't care. I just love being here in Syaorans arms like this, without Tomoyo taping us and Eli-kun annoying Syaoran-kun to death._ **

**YAWN**

**Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. **

**A few minutes later in T+S's room…… **

**Tomoyo: "OK Mailyn we have to hurry up, Sakura-chan should be coming any minute now."**

**Mailyn: "OK one of my friends, friends have a twin brother who said he would do it for us."**

**Tomoyo: "Great Mailyn-chan now all we have to do is……"**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

**Tomoyo: "Who is it!"**

**Syaoran: "Syaoran and Sakura."**

**Tomoyo: "One minute!" whispering "Mailyn-chan hide quickly" **

**With Mailyn hidden Tomoyo went over to the door and opened it to find her best friend in Syaorans arms.**

"**Li-kun is Sakura-chan OK?" Tomoyo said scared and worried for her friend.**

**Syaoran: "Hai. She's fine Tomoyo-san, just tired."**

**Tomoyo: "That's good. Her bed is right here."**

**Syaoran: "OK." **

**Tomoyo: "So Li-kun how have you been doing in school? Anything special going on?"**

**Syaoran: "Tomoyo-san what are you up too?"**

**Tomoyo: "Nothing, Honest, just wondering."**

**Syaoran: "Not much. There is a dance the 26th though. Well I had better get going to bed now bye." **

**As Syaoran walked very quickly out the door Eli was walking to Tomoyo's bedroom to talk to Tomoyo and Mailyn about how the plan was going.**

**Eli: "By the immense blush on Li-kun's face I say you started faze 1 of the plan?"**

**Mailyn who was coming out of the closet said to her comrades. "Hai she did start faze one Moon-kun."**

**Eli: "Did you to find our candidate you two?"**

**Tomoyo: "Hai, we did. He is a twin brother of a friend a friend of Mailyn's."**

**Eli: "What a mouthful Tomoyo-chan. Anyhow, who is the lucky guy."**

**Mailyn: "Jacob-David Coners. He goes by J.D though."  
Eli: "When do we meet the lucky candidate Mailyn-san?"**

**Mailyn: "My best friend Aronia Spells is bringing him with her tomorrow when she comes with her brother Zander."**

**Eli: "Zander? Red hair, green eyes, really pale skin?"**

**Mailyn: "Yeah? How did you know?"**

**Eli: "Met him the day you dragged me out of the house by my collar. Nice kid." **

**Mailyn: "Sorry about that Moon-kun."**

**Eli: "It's OK and call me Eli."**

**Mailyn: "I am going to bed now, night."**

"**I am going to bed too. Night Tomoyo-chan." Eli said giving Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek.**

**Tomoyo: "Night Eli-kun."**

**So everyone left the room but Tomoyo. Tomoyo got on her Pajamas climbed into bed and fell to sleep thinking how cute Sakura would be if her plan to get Syaoran to take Sakura to the dance worked affectively. **

**Chapter 10- New Discoveries **

**9:30……**

**Sakura: "Thank you Wei, that breakfast was delicious."**

**Syaoran: "Yes Wei that was good… thanks."**

**Wei: "I did not make it Master Syaoran and Card Mistress. Lita-Jade did."**

**S+S: "Lita-Jade!"**

**Lita-Jade walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with a pitcher of juice and some cups. **

**Lita-Jade: "Would anyone like some peach juice? Wei would you like some?"**

**S+S: "Yes please."**

**Wei: "Miss I can't I am on duty."**

"**Nonsense" Lita-Jade said pouring 3 glasses of juice. "Here Wei, if someone gets in**

**trouble with mother or the Elders it will be me." She said sternly, handing him a glass. Wei took one look at Lita-Jades face and drank the juice thanked Lita-Jade and walked off to do his duties.**

**Lita-Jade: "Man he's stubborn."**

**Sakura: "Lita-Jade…"**

**Lita-Jade: "Nani?"**

**Sakura: "You speak Japanese?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Hai. Was that your question?" **

**Sakura: "No. If you don't mind me asking, where do you live?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Athens. Athens Greece with…."**

"**Ahh the home of the god Athena, interesting place." Said a mystery voice from behind Lita-Jade. **

**Without turning around to see whom it was she responded to the comment by saying "Eli you are really starting to bug me when you walk up behind me like that."**

**Eli: "Someone's grouchy this morning."**

**Lita-Jade: "Don't push me."**

**Eli: "Why not. What are you going to do, though the Clow book at me?"**

**Lita-Jade: "OK."**

**E+S+S: "NANI?"**

**Lita Jade flipped a card in the air and said. "Quiet, get Eli out of my face, Quiet."**

**Suddenly Eli is nowhere to be found.**

"**Where did he go?" Syaoran said putting his hand in front of Sakura.**

**Lita-Jade: "Don't worry your pretty little chestnut head off. He should be back in 3…2…1…"**

**Suddenly Eli walks in totally soaked and red in the face with anger. **

**Eli: "Wei get me a towel!"**

**Lita-Jade: "Now leave me alone."**

**Eli: "Your cards are rip-offs. Silent does the EXACT same thing!"**

**Lita-Jade: "No Duh. I modeled mine after the Clow Cards!"**

**Sakura: whispering "Syaoran-kun her cards really are a lot like mine. Let's just hope we don't run into a guardian."**

**Syaoran: "Agreed. Sakura-chan have you noticed the stuffed animal Jazmine is always carrying around and how it looks like Kerobaros?"**

**Sakura: "I wonder if it is her card guardian."**

**Eli walked over to Sakura and Syaoran shaking a towel on his head. "I was starting to think the same thing. I could have sworn I heard it talking when I went to get Jazmine from the doujo this morning.**

**Syaoran: "We should keep an eye them."**

**Sakura: "I think that we should go talk to Kero-chan and Yue-san about this." **

**Eli: "That's a good idea Sakura-san."**

**Sakura: "Touya-kun, Yukito-san may we speak to Yue-san please?"**

**Yukito: "Umm…OK."**

**Great silver wing engulfed Yukito as a magic circle appeared below him. When the wings parted there stood an angelic figure dressed in shades of silver, white and blue. He had long white-silver hair to match his robes. In the center of his chest plate he had a shimmering, pale sky-blue Jem. Then he opened his piercing crystal cat-like eyes.**

**Yue: "Mistress is there something wrong?"**

**Sakura: "We don't know. Have you seen Jazmine and that stuffed animal she is always carrying around?"**

"**I have." Kero said coming around the corner with Spinner.**

**Spinner: "She always has it."**

**Syaoran: "Maybe their guardians like you guys?"**

**Eli: "I don't know."**

**Kero: "Why Eli." **

**Syaoran: "Jazmine is 4 years older then Lita. If she was Lita's guardian they would be the same age. Would they not?"**

**Ruby: "That is not true. Master made me 7 years older."**

**Touya: "For once, she has point."**

**Ruby: "Not funny Touya-kun."**

**Eli: "She is right though. You can choose the age of a guardian. Clow Reed chose for Yue-san and Kero-chan to be young. Why I can't remember though…"**

**Lita-Jade: "Can't remember what?"**

**Syaoran: "Nothing. Do you want something?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Three people are here who want to see you Kiddo."**

**Syaoran: "What are their names?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Zander and Aronia are here and with someone named J.D Coners."**

**Syaoran: "Hi Zander and Aronia."**

**Aronia: "Hey L.W." cheerful wave**

**Zander: "Hi Syaoran."**

**Syaoran: "Don't call me that Aronia."**

"**Be nice Syaoran-kun." Sakura said grabbing onto Syaoran's arm.**

**Syaoran: "Gomen ne Sakura-chan."**

**Zander: "Hang on a second. Your name is _Sakura_."**

**Sakura: "Yes. How did you know?"  
Zander: "Syaoran never stops talking about you. He's right you are gorgeous."**

"**Zander!" Aronia says with an annoyed tone in her voice as she hit Zander on the head. "Gomen Kinomoto-san."**

**Syaoran turned stiff and beet red from either embarrassment or anger is un-known. Probably both as Sakura looks up at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Do you tell all of your friend's things like that Syaoran-kun? Thank you for the complement Zander."**

**Zander: "You're welcome."**

**Sakura: "Call me Sakura Spells-san, can I call you Aronia?"**

"**Sure" Aronia said cheerfully **

**Tomoyo: "Li-kun, who are these nice people?"  
Syaoran: "This is my best friend Zander and his sister Aronia."**

**Aronia: "Hello" cheerful wave  
Zander: "Hi!"  
"……And this is J.D Coners. He is a friend of mine." Aronia said with a wink. **

**Mailyn comes quickly down the stairs, grabs Tomoyo, Aronia, J.D and Eli, and then runs back up the stairs.**

**Zander: "Has she lost it?"**

**Syaoran: "Yup."**

**Zander: "So Sakura, you're the Card Mistress. Am I right?"**

**Sakura: "U-m-m-m yeah how did you know?"**

**Syaoran: "Like you told Tomoyo-san I told Zander. I've known Zander since before we caught the cards. So I knew I could trust him."**

**Yukito: "Have you guys seen Jazmine anywhere?"**

**Sakura: "Gomen… no."  
Syaoran: "Did you look in the doujo?"**

**Yukito: "Yeah, I just came from there."**

**Zander: "Maybe she is in Lita-Jades garden?"  
Lita-Jade: "She is."**

**Sakura: "Lita?"**

**Zander: "That's Lita-Jade Li?"**

**Lita-Jade: "That's my name. Don't wear it out. Let me see. Green eyes, red hair. Hi Zander."**

**Zander: "You look better in the present then past." **

**Sakura: "Speaking of _present_ when do we hand them out?"**

**Syaoran: "Tonight at the party."**

**Sakura: "Cool, I can't wait."**

**Zander: "I'm staying for the party tonight along with Aronia and D.J."  
Sakura: "That's great."**

**Jazmine: "Was someone looking for me?"**

**Yukito: "Yeah, I was Jazmine."**

**Jazmine: "Ohayo Aniki."**

**Syaoran: "You speak Japanese?"**

"**I am Yukito's sister am I not?" Jazmine said, in fact, in Japanese.**

"**Hai…" Syaoran whispered in a worried tone. "That's what we are afraid of." Sakura finished. **

**Yukito: "She lived with me until she was 12, and then went to Greece with her best friend."**

**Syaoran: "Who was that?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Me. Kiddo when does the party start?"**

**Syaoran: "Don't call me _Kiddo_ and 8:00 tonight."**

"**Thank you, and what ever you say Kiddo." Lita-Jade said as she walked away with Jazmine.**

**Syaoran: "One of these days Lita, One of these days."**

**Chapter11-What a Morning! **

**Tomoyo: "OK, is everything understood, J.D?"**

**J.D: "Yes, but how am I going to pull this off in two days!"**

**Mailyn: "Just start and move into faze 3 when we tell you. OK?  
DJ: "Got it."**

**Eli: "Tomoyo you are going to tape this right?"**

**Tomoyo: "No."**

**Eli+ Mailyn: "NANI!"  
Tomoyo: "Ask stupid questions, get stupid answers. DUH! Yeah I'm going to tape it! Kami-sama, you think one of my best friends and my boy-friend would know me better." (AN: "Sorry for the OOC-ness on Tomoyo's half. That was something I would say. I just thought it funny.")**

**Eli+ Mailyn: anime sigh **

**Eli: "That was close. I thought she was sick there for a minute."**

**Mailyn: "You're telling me."**

**DJ: "I take it her _not_ tapping would be a bad thing?"**

**Eli: "She tapes everything. I shouldn't be telling you this, but once she tapped Sakura-sans phone when she was talking to Li-kun and taped their voices. So the answer to your question is……?"**

**DJ: "Yes."**

**Mailyn: "She really likes dressing up Sakura-san."**

**Tomoyo: "I am still here."**

**Eli+ Mailyn: "Sorry Tomoyo-chan."**

**Tomoyo: "Its OK, lets just get you and J.D dressed for tonight. I have the perfect outfits." starry eyed**

**Eli: "Oh joy."**

**DJ: "I have a bad feeling about this."**

**Mailyn: whispering "You should."**

**Tomoyo: "What was that Mailyn-chan?"**

**Mailyn: "Nothing Tomoyo-chan."**

**Zander: "Is it just me or does Jasmine seem……different, somehow."**

**Sakura: "What do you mean by _Different_?"**

**Zander: "She feels like you, Syaoran and that Eli kid, and her brother, but… different."**

**Syaoran: "You and…?"**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, come here please."**

**Syaoran: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**Sakura: "Is it possible?"  
Syaoran: "I haven't felt anything before."  
Sakura: "Maybe it's just a feeling, like he said."  
Syaoran: "We should talk to Yue-san and sadly Eli."**

**Sakura: "Good idea."**

**JD: "This doesn't look _too_ bad Tomoyo-san…"**

**JDwas wearing an extremely dark burgundy-black tinged suit with a red tie and flower.**

**JD: "But… red really isn't my color. Do you have you it in black?"**

**Tomoyo: "U-m-m-m-m... Yeah. Here you go. Try it on in Eli-kun's bed room."**

**Eli: "Thanks Tomoyo-chan. This looks great!"  
Tomoyo: "You sound surprised."**

**With JD trying on the other suit and Tomoyo hemming Eli's pant legs Tomoyo heard a voice coming from her bathroom. It was Mailyn. **

**Mailyn: "I don't know Tomoyo-chan."**

**Tomoyo: "Come out and we'll tell you."**

**Mailyn walked out of the bathroom wearing an absolutely stunning, red dress. The dress was slender with a slit up to her knees on the left side. The dress was strapless with an almost translucent scarf around her arms. On her feet were dazzling red high heels. Around her neck was a red amber necklace. To finish the ensemble her hair was up in its childhood odango style. Suddenly the door opens and in walks JD.**

"**Mailyn you look great!" JD said in seemed surprise.  
Tomoyo: "He's not kidding! You look absolutely exquisite!" **

**Yue: "So he claims he can feel something coming from Yukito's sister and that she feels like you and Syaoran but different?"**

**Sakura: "Yeah."**

**Syaoran: "… but we can't scence anything. We just have the hunch we talked about earlier."**

**Yue: "Zander, do you think he has powers?"**

"**I don't feel anything coming from him. His sister on the other hand……"**

**Syaoran: "Who's there? Show yourself."**

"**Getting a little demanding are we Kiddo. Anyway, nice to see you again Yue-sama, Remember me?" Lita-Jade said with a hint of hopefulness in her voice as she walked through the door to the room.**

**Yue: "?"**

**S+S: "?"**

**Lita-Jade: "gloomy I will take that as a NO… to bad. Suddenly serious Anyway, his sister Aronia defiantly has powers, plus I'm sure she knows about them."**

**Sakura: "Why do you say that?"**

**Lita-Jade: "I was following a strange aura, when I found the aura it was coming from Aronia. I made sure I was quite, I even used _Levitate_ to make sure. Suddenly her head snapped up and her aura, clearly magical, glowed. The next thing I know I am outside seeing something between Tomoyo-san and Eli-sama I really wish I didn't that I am not going to disuse, shivers run down spine and the aura was gone!" **

**Syaoran: "Wahoo!"**

**Sakura: "……"**

**Lita-Jade: "Oh yeah, I hate to wreck your chain of thought, but, Tomoyo-san wants to see you two in her room."**

**S+S: "OK!" S+S leave**

**Lita-Jade: sad "Do you really, not, remember me, Yue-sama?"**

**Yue: "Your familiar, other then that…… no. Should I?"**

**Lita-Jade: disappointed "Guess not." leaves room**

**Yue: changes back into Yukito**

**Yukito: _She really does seem familiar_, "Oh well, we should talk to Kero-kun and Eli-sama later." **

**Chapter12- Christmas Dance Preperation **

**Sakura: "Where is the dress we just bought?"**

**Tomoyo: "In the box. You never took it out. Here." passes the box to Sakura. **

**Sakura: "Thanks Tomoyo-chan goes into the bathroom**

**Tomoyo: "This is for you Li-kun. You can change Eli-kun's bathroom." hands Syaoran a box**

**Syaoran: "OK."**

**As Syaoran leaves the room Lita-Jade walks through doorway with a box in her hand.**

**Lita-Jade: "Tomoyo-san could you hem a dress for me?"**

**Tomoyo: "Sure Lita-san, as soon as Sakura-chan comes out if the bathroom you can change OK?**

**Lita-Jade: "Great!" **

**Sakura: "This looks great Tomoyo-chan! Thanks!"**

**Tomoyo: _Not as good as you will tomorrow._ "Wait a minute…why does everyone sound so surprised the outfits look good?"**

**While Tomoyo was pondering and Lita-Jade was changing in the bathroom Syaoran came in the room. When he seen Sakura he stopped dead in his tracks and stared.**

**Sakura was wearing a tight, spagiti-strapped, Cherry-blossom pink dancing dress. (Tomoyo didn't make it so it's not exotic.) Also she wore her star key in a small diamond opening at the top of her chest showing just the star part.**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, are you OK?"  
Syaoran snapped out of his daze and replied "U-m-m-m…yeah. You look great Sakura-chan."**

**Sakura: blushing "Thanks Syaoran-kun. You look good to."**

**Tomoyo: pulls out V8 "KAWAII!"**

**S+S: "Tomoyo please put that away."**

**Lita-Jade: "I'm done Tomoyo-san."**

**Tomoyo: "OK… come on out Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade walked out of the bathroom wearing a sea green dress. The dress had thick straps for sleeves just below her shoulders, other than a tiara shaped belt with an emerald colored stone in it, it was pretty plain. Her shoes were half up her shin (You could see how high it was because there was a slit up to waste on both sides) and tied with black lace, the heal was 1 ½ inches high. There was no toe in her shoes showing bright green nail polish, she also had a French green sash and gloves in her gloved hand to wear later that night.**

**Syaoran: "Nice dress Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade: "Thanks."**

**Tomoyo: "Who's your tailor?" grabs pen+ paper.  
"Me." Lita-Jade said innocent and blunt.**

**Tomoyo: "You have to help me with Sakura-chan sometime Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade: "Honored…… I think. Anyway you look good as well Syaoran and Sakura-san. Tomoyo-san…"**

**Tomoyo: "Yes?"**

**Lita-Jade: "I have the perfect outfit for you. Could you try it on for me?" **

**Tomoyo: "Sure and you're done."**

"**Thanks," Lita-Jade said as she hopped off the pedestal. "Wait right here I will be back in a sec." She said as she fled out the door.**

**Ruby: "…Are you serious?"**

**Kero: "Isn't he always."**

**Ruby: "Good point."**

**Kero: "Glad you like it." **

**Eli: "You said she sounded disappointed when you didn't remember her?"**

**Yue: nods head**

**Spinner: "Why would you remember her?"**

**Yue: "I don't know."  
Eli: "She said something similar to me earlier in the garden."**

**FLASH BACK BEGINS**

_**Lita-Jade: "Remember me?"**_

_**Eli: "Of course I do. I seen you 5 minutes ago plus you're my cousin."**_

_**Lita-Jade: "Allow me rephrase that… does Clow Reed remember me?"  
Eli: thinks about it and comes to a conclusion "No. Should I? Who are you?"**_

**_Lita-Jade runs off replying "Me to know… You too find out. Why don't you try_?"**

**FLASH BACK ENDS **

**Eli: "Then she sadly mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't make out and ran out of sight.**

**Kero: "Lets keep one eye on her, Jazmine, one on you (Eli), Sakura-chan and the kid."**

**Other guardians: "Agreed."**

**Eli: "I will to." _I need to find what on earth is going on here_. **

**Lita-Jade: "Thanks for trying the dress on for me Tomoyo-san. You can look in the mirror now."**

"**OK" Tomoyo said as she ran across the room to the mirror and looked in. "This looks so good Lita-san! Can I wear it tomorrow at the high school dance?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Sure, but isn't that only for the students?"**

**Tomoyo: "Mailyn gave us four extra tickets. Li-kun is taking Sakura-chan… he just doesn't know it yet." giggle**

**Lita-Jade: "I get it know. You're going to get JD to hit on Sakura-san which will get Xaolan jealous, hints, getting Xaolan to take her to the dance. Whoa that was a mouth full."**

**Tomoyo: "Do I what to know how you knew that Lita-san?" **

**Lita-Jade: "I don't think so."**

**Tomoyo: "I will be back; I need to get something for Sakura-chan's dress.**

**Lita-Jade: "OK. Can I stay here?"**

"**Sure," Tomoyo said as she shut the door behind her.**

**About 2 minutes after Tomoyo left Lita-Jade heard someone knock on the door rather urgently.**

**Lita-Jade: "Who is it?"**

"**Jazmine"**

**Lita-Jade: "Come in Jazzy."**

**Jazmine enters the room**

**Jazmine: "Jemarald here almost blew your cover."**

**Lita-Jade: "OUR cover Jazzy, Jem almost blew OUR cover, not MY cover…is this true Jem-chan?"**

**Jemarald: "Gomen ne mistress… Hai it is true."**

**In the hall…… (TOMOYOS POV 3:45)**

**_All I have to do know is put the pink trim on Sakura-chan's dress and the gold trim on Li-kun's……_**

"**You shouldn't do that Jem-chan."**

**_I wonder… who Lita-san is talking to?_ **

"**Jazzy! Stop, yelling, before someone hears, or worse, SEES you yelling at a stuffed toy."**

"**I am not a stuffed toy."**

"**We know… it's just, in this form you look like one."**

"**I can live with that."**

**Quietly I opened the door to find a green, flying stuffed toy, Jazmine and Lita-Jade. Then I heard Lita-san say "Gomen ne Tomoyo-san, Forgetness Snoozeist." **

**4:00……**

**_How on earth am I going to do this? I love her but… with her baka brother around… he would most likely laps into comma if he found out, although that might actually be a good thing… besides what if she rejects me? If she accepts on the other hand I will be… beyond thrilled. Even her gaki brother couldn't get on my nerves… and that is saying a lot_. Syaoran thought as he put away the small box he had in his hand.**

"**Hi Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she sat down under the cherry blossom with Syaoran. **

**Syaoran: "Hi Sakura-chan." **

**Sakura: "Something wrong?"**

**Syaoran: "No."**

**Sakura: "Well, its supper time Syaoran-kun if you're hungry. Your mom said that we don't have to eat because the party is tonight." sits down beside Syaoran**

**Syaoran: "OK. Are you hungry Sakura-chan?"**

**Sakura: stomach grumbles"A little. Are you?"**

**Syaoran sat up rather amused and helped Sakura up. "A little. Come on Sakura-chan; let's go get something small to eat and we'll bring it out here to have a picnic. Sound OK to you?"**

**Sakura: "Hai."**

**Lita-Jade: "Are you OK Tomoyo-san?"**

**Tomoyo: "I think… what happened?"**

**Lita-Jade: "You fainted at the door; you had me scared there for a minute. I think your working a little hard."**

**Tomoyo: "Gomen ne Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade: "It's alright Tomoyo-san. Are you hungry?"**

**Tomoyo: "A little."**

**Lita-Jade: "I could get you something while I am down getting my supper?"**

**Tomoyo: "Aragoto Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade: "You're welcome."**

**Tomoyo: "Could you do me two favors**

**Lita-Jade: "Shoot."**

**Tomoyo: "1) Don't tell Sakura-chan, and 2) help me with the outfits for tomorrow?"**

"**You bet." Lita-Jade said as she shut the door.**

**Tomoyo: "I had the strangest dream……"**

**In the dining hall……**

**Lita-Jade: "Hi kiddo!"  
Syaoran: grumbling "Don't call me that Lita-san."**

**Sakura: "Lighten up Syaoran-kun."**

**Lita-Jade: "I am getting something for Tomoyo-san to eat. She's… is working on something… a project, so I thought I would… bring her something to eat."**

**Sakura: "Promise you won't tell?"**

**Lita-Jade: "U-m-m-m… yeah." _Man, I'm making a lot of promises today _**

**Sakura: "We're going to have a private picnic out-side."**

**Lita-Jade: "Cool, have fun." she leaves**

**Syaoran: "Come on, I know a spot mother doesn't even know about."  
Sakura: "OK."**

**Jazmine: "Interesting."**

**Lita-Jade: "Here Tomoyo-san, Wantons, rice and egg roles for you, and wantons for me."  
Tomoyo: "Aragoto Lita-san."  
Lita-Jade: "You're welcome. So what'cha want me to do?"**

**Tomoyo: "Put gold trim on Li-kun's outfit?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Where's the outfit." **

"**In the box… here." Tomoyo replied as she sat on the bed reached over and handed Lita-Jade a box with the outfit in it.**

**Lita-Jade: "Lets get to work."**

**Meanwhile…**

"**This is so pretty Syaoran-kun." Sakura said in giggly voice as she danced around in cherry blossoms that were falling from the trees like rain.**

**Syaoran: smiling _She looks even more like an angel here if that's even humanly OR magically possible. _**

**Sakura: "I love it Syaoran-kun, how did you know about it?"**

**Syaoran: "Father used to bring me here all the time when he wanted to get away from the elders and such. Out of the entire grounds, this was his very favorite spot."**

**Sakura: "I'm sorry I brang it up."**

**Syaoran: "It's OK Sakura-chan you didn't know… besides I like talking about him."**

**Sakura: "What was he like……? I want to know everything."**

**Syaoran: "Well… his name was Jung Li……"**

**Lita-Jade: "Where did you get the idea for the outfits?"**

**Tomoyo: "Do you recall me telling you about the play 6 1/2 years ago?"  
Lita-Jade: "Where Sakura-san made the _Hope_?"**

**Tomoyo: "Hai. There are the same outfits, only bigger. They're going to finish the play tomorrow." **

**Lita-Jade: "Can I watch?" **

**Tomoyo: "You bet, but don't get caught."  
Lita-Jade: "Awesome!"**

**Tomoyo: "Here, have this video camera incase I miss a super KAWAII S+S moment."**

"**I'm honored Tomoyo-san…" Lita-Jade said wiping a tear from her eye. "I think." She added unsure.  
Tomoyo: "Guard it with your life."**

**Lita-Jade: "I will. Can I call you Tomoyo-chan?"**

**Tomoyo: "Yeah. Same with you?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Hai."**

**Its 8:00 the party was in full swing. People where dancing, eating, talking, and all around having fun. **

**Sakura: slightly scared "What do you mean…?"**

**Syaoran: "Your expected to allow me to _find a proper word_…escort, you around the party? And yes."**

**Sakura: "Why."**

**Lita-Jade: "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer too."**

**Sakura: "O-k-"**

**Tomoyo: "Don't feel too bad. Eli has to _escort_ me too."**

**Lita-Jade: "Now that we have that explained, we just have to wait for mother to call us down stairs."**

**Tomoyo: "I'll be right back I just have to… I forgot something."**

**_What on earth is Tomoyo-chan up too?_ Sakura thought to herself.**

**SAKURA'S POV**

**It was about 5 minutes later when Lady Li called us to come down stairs. Just before we went down I heard Lady Li say something about her special guests and her predecessor. I figured she meant Syaoran. One thing I couldn't figure out though is why she wanted Tomoyo-san, Eli-kun and I to go down stairs like this instead of going around like the others. But I hadn't time to worry about that. Syaoran nudged me on the arm and asked if I was alright, apparently I had spaced out. After I assured Syaoran I was alright his mother just happened to call us down and saved me from explaining to him what was wrong. As I walked down the stairs, Syaoran and I arm in arm, I felt one certain gaze on me. I couldn't see him with my eyes but I could with my mind. I could just see Oni-chan fuming and Yukito trying to calm him down. To myself, I laughed. I didn't even have to see them to know what they were doing. By the time I had snapped out of it for the second time I had already reached the ground level. I looked at Syaoran and again gave him a look that said I was alright, but I don't think he bought it. He didn't bring it up for the rest of the night though. **

**NORMAL POV**

**Sakura was standing by the stairs waiting Syaoran come with drinks. She really didn't feel like mingling with the exocentric people Syaoran's mother had inviting. While Syaoran was gone DJ came up to Sakura and leaned on the stairwell.**

**JD: "You know Sakura…"**

**Sakura: "Hoe? Oh hello JD, did you want something?"**

"**Your really pretty Sakura" JD continued as he put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura on the other hand had her eyes bulging from the shear surprise, after she snapped out of it, she nudged JD's arm of her shoulder. Luckily for Sakura, Syaoran was coming, and saw, but to Tomoyo and Lita-Jades surprise, Syaoran looked, glared actually, at them, and just watched. **

**"So would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" JD said as he, again, put his arm over her shoulder. "No, I am not going unless Syaoran-kun asks me, and even if I was to go with some one else, it wouldn't be you so please go away." She said polite yet stern. JD looked at Tomoyo and Lita-Jade then backed off. After JD backed of Syaoran went over to Sakura and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm proud of you Sakura-chan" Syaoran whispered. Sakura seemed a little upset that Syaoran hadn't come to her rescue but she set her head on Syaorans shoulder and danced.**

"**So Sakura-chan, will you go to the dance with me?"**

"**Don't even have to ask Syaoran-kun"**

"**Check please!" (AN: Took that from _What's With Andy_ and I don't own it.) Eli, Tomoyo, Lita-Jade, and JD said as they all gave one big high-5 in the air.**

**CHAPTER13 -The Dance!**

"**You are going to look beyond KAWAII Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she went starry eyed. "Tomoyo-san what are up to?" Syaoran said suspiciously as tugged on his sleeve. As planed, Syaoran was in his _Prince Charming _costume. "Li-kun, you should know better then I do it's a costume party, now, go down stairs and wait for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said pushing Syaoran out the door**

"**OK?" Syaoran said as gave up and went down stairs. To his surprise the other two (Eli and Zander) where down stairs waiting. "You too?" Syaoran said, amused.**

**Eli+ Zander: Joking voice "Oh yeah" **

**Zander: "She kicked us out to wait for our dates. It sucks."**

**Syaoran: "How do you think I feel? I own this house next year and she just kicked me… out of my own room!"**

**Eli: "Did you give it to her yet?"**

**Syaoran: "Do I look like I gave it to her? … I didn't think so. I'll give it to her at the dance, Is that OK with you?"**

**Zander: Whispering to Eli "He's moody"**

**Eli: Nods head in agreement**

**"Tomoyo, what are you up to? This is the dress I wore at _The Play_?" (AN: It was known only as _The Play_ because no one liked to remember what they went through with the VOID card) Sakura said as she walked out of the changing room. Just after Sakura came out Mailyn and Aronia did so as well. After Tomoyo got changed the 4 girls went down stairs. After getting stares and kisses from there boyfriends (AN: If they were there) they were off.**

**AT THE DANCE…**

**At the dance the song CRY by MANDY MOORE was playing and our group plus JD was dancing and having all around fun. The group was excited because at midnight sharp they were going to announce the king and queen of the dance. It was already 11:00, only one hour till the crowning. (Prepare for song Fic-y)**

_**I will all ways remember,**_

_**It was late afternoon,**_

_**It lasted forever,**_

_**But ended so soon,**_

**Sakura: "I'm glad you asked me to come, I'm having a lot of fun."**

_**You were all by yourself,**_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky,**_

_**I was changed.**_

**Syaoran: "Me to Sakura-chan, it's stuffy in here, do you want to… go outside?"**

Sakura: "Sure Syaoran-kun." _I wonder why he's stuttering like that. _

_**In places no one would find,**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside,**_

_**Was then that I realized,**_

_**That forever was in your eyes,**_

_**The moment I saw you cry.**_

**Sakura: "It's pretty out Syaoran-kun."**

_**It was late in December,**_

_**And I'd seen you before,**_

_**You were always the cold one,**_

_**But I was never that sure,**_

**Syaoran: "Sakura-chan… Si… sit down… please?"**

**Sakura: "OK, but what's wrong Syaoran-kun?"**

_**You were all by yourself,**_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky,**_

_**I was changed.**_

**Syaoran: "Sakura-chan…"**

**Sakura: "Y-e-s?"**

Syaoran: "Sakura-chan… will you…"

_**In places no one would find,**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside,**_

_**Was then that I realized,**_

_**That forever was in your eyes,**_

_**The moment I saw you cry.**_

**Sakura: "What's wrong Syaoran-kun?"**

**Shoran: "Will you… m…"**

_**I wanted to hold you,**_

_**I wanted to make your everything, **_

_**Alright.**_

_**I will all ways remember,**_

_**It was late afternoon.**_

_**In places no one would find,**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside,**_

_**Was then that I realized,**_

_**That forever was in your eyes,**_

_**The moment I saw you cry.**_

**Not to far away, someone was lurking in the bushes. A large cat, and by large cat, I mean panther sized, and two young women, all three with wings.**

**1st woman: "Come on, He's eighteen years old and he still stutters like Porky Pig for peat's sake."**

**2nd woman: "Are you sure he's related to you?"**

**The Panther: "If you were about to do what he was, you'd be stuttering to Miss Potato head."**

**1st woman: "Would you stop arguing, I'm trying to tape here." _Man I wish it was as easy to shut those two up as it was to hide our auras_ **

**BACK AT THE BENCH…**

**Syaoran: "OK, I am going to just come out and say this. Sakura-chan, will you m…"**

**Just before he finished his sentence Tomoyo and Eli came running in with Tomoyo holding her camera. Syaoran started fuming.**

**Syaoran: "THAT IS IT, STOP INTERUPTING, Sakura-chan will you marry me?"**

**Sakura: gasp**

**Just before Sakura could answer… "Show time!" A lady said as her and the other two figures jumped from the behind the bush.**

**The first woman opened her eyes to reveal dazzling Jade-emerald eyes. Her hair was up in two ondango's and was also emerald. She had an outfit similar to Mailyn's only lavender purple and lavender green. She also had lavender green tinged versions of Yue's wings.**

**The second woman had violet eyes and sapphire blue hair. She had an outfit similar to Ruby's, only blue and where Ruby Moon had butterflies, she had dolphins. She also had wings like Yue only sky blue. **

**Finally, the panther like creature stepped foreword. He was a pale burgundy version of Spinner Sun only with orange dolphins like the second woman. He had different Armour. His had red dolphins on his head plate, chest plate and tail. He also had orange wings just like Kero's.**

"**Defend your self Sa... Card Mistress." The first woman said as she charged at Sakura. **

**_THE END for now anyway…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7-A Night of Discussion **

"**Let's get you to bed Sakura-chan." Syaoran said with that _makes Sakura melt_ smile.**

**Sakura: _I wonder why Syaoran-kun is looking at me like that. Oh well I don't care. I just love being here in Syaorans arms like this, without Tomoyo taping us and Eli-kun annoying Syaoran-kun to death._ **

**YAWN**

**Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. **

**A few minutes later in T+S's room…… **

**Tomoyo: "OK Mailyn we have to hurry up, Sakura-chan should be coming any minute now."**

**Mailyn: "OK one of my friends, friends have a twin brother who said he would do it for us."**

**Tomoyo: "Great Mailyn-chan now all we have to do is……"**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

**Tomoyo: "Who is it!"**

**Syaoran: "Syaoran and Sakura."**

**Tomoyo: "One minute!" whispering "Mailyn-chan hide quickly" **

**With Mailyn hidden Tomoyo went over to the door and opened it to find her best friend in Syaorans arms.**

"**Li-kun is Sakura-chan OK?" Tomoyo said scared and worried for her friend.**

**Syaoran: "Hai. She's fine Tomoyo-san, just tired."**

**Tomoyo: "That's good. Her bed is right here."**

**Syaoran: "OK." **

**Tomoyo: "So Li-kun how have you been doing in school? Anything special going on?"**

**Syaoran: "Tomoyo-san what are you up too?"**

**Tomoyo: "Nothing, Honest, just wondering."**

**Syaoran: "Not much. There is a dance the 26th though. Well I had better get going to bed now bye." **

**As Syaoran walked very quickly out the door Eli was walking to Tomoyo's bedroom to talk to Tomoyo and Mailyn about how the plan was going.**

**Eli: "By the immense blush on Li-kun's face I say you started faze 1 of the plan?"**

**Mailyn who was coming out of the closet said to her comrades. "Hai she did start faze one Moon-kun."**

**Eli: "Did you to find our candidate you two?"**

**Tomoyo: "Hai, we did. He is a twin brother of a friend a friend of Mailyn's."**

**Eli: "What a mouthful Tomoyo-chan. Anyhow, who is the lucky guy."**

**Mailyn: "Jacob-David Coners. He goes by J.D though."  
Eli: "When do we meet the lucky candidate Mailyn-san?"**

**Mailyn: "My best friend Aronia Spells is bringing him with her tomorrow when she comes with her brother Zander."**

**Eli: "Zander? Red hair, green eyes, really pale skin?"**

**Mailyn: "Yeah? How did you know?"**

**Eli: "Met him the day you dragged me out of the house by my collar. Nice kid." **

**Mailyn: "Sorry about that Moon-kun."**

**Eli: "It's OK and call me Eli."**

**Mailyn: "I am going to bed now, night."**

"**I am going to bed too. Night Tomoyo-chan." Eli said giving Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek.**

**Tomoyo: "Night Eli-kun."**

**So everyone left the room but Tomoyo. Tomoyo got on her Pajamas climbed into bed and fell to sleep thinking how cute Sakura would be if her plan to get Syaoran to take Sakura to the dance worked affectively. **

**Chapter 10- New Discoveries **

**9:30……**

**Sakura: "Thank you Wei, that breakfast was delicious."**

**Syaoran: "Yes Wei that was good… thanks."**

**Wei: "I did not make it Master Syaoran and Card Mistress. Lita-Jade did."**

**S+S: "Lita-Jade!"**

**Lita-Jade walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with a pitcher of juice and some cups. **

**Lita-Jade: "Would anyone like some peach juice? Wei would you like some?"**

**S+S: "Yes please."**

**Wei: "Miss I can't I am on duty."**

"**Nonsense" Lita-Jade said pouring 3 glasses of juice. "Here Wei, if someone gets in**

**trouble with mother or the Elders it will be me." She said sternly, handing him a glass. Wei took one look at Lita-Jades face and drank the juice thanked Lita-Jade and walked off to do his duties.**

**Lita-Jade: "Man he's stubborn."**

**Sakura: "Lita-Jade…"**

**Lita-Jade: "Nani?"**

**Sakura: "You speak Japanese?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Hai. Was that your question?" **

**Sakura: "No. If you don't mind me asking, where do you live?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Athens. Athens Greece with…."**

"**Ahh the home of the god Athena, interesting place." Said a mystery voice from behind Lita-Jade. **

**Without turning around to see whom it was she responded to the comment by saying "Eli you are really starting to bug me when you walk up behind me like that."**

**Eli: "Someone's grouchy this morning."**

**Lita-Jade: "Don't push me."**

**Eli: "Why not. What are you going to do, though the Clow book at me?"**

**Lita-Jade: "OK."**

**E+S+S: "NANI?"**

**Lita Jade flipped a card in the air and said. "Quiet, get Eli out of my face, Quiet."**

**Suddenly Eli is nowhere to be found.**

"**Where did he go?" Syaoran said putting his hand in front of Sakura.**

**Lita-Jade: "Don't worry your pretty little chestnut head off. He should be back in 3…2…1…"**

**Suddenly Eli walks in totally soaked and red in the face with anger. **

**Eli: "Wei get me a towel!"**

**Lita-Jade: "Now leave me alone."**

**Eli: "Your cards are rip-offs. Silent does the EXACT same thing!"**

**Lita-Jade: "No Duh. I modeled mine after the Clow Cards!"**

**Sakura: whispering "Syaoran-kun her cards really are a lot like mine. Let's just hope we don't run into a guardian."**

**Syaoran: "Agreed. Sakura-chan have you noticed the stuffed animal Jazmine is always carrying around and how it looks like Kerobaros?"**

**Sakura: "I wonder if it is her card guardian."**

**Eli walked over to Sakura and Syaoran shaking a towel on his head. "I was starting to think the same thing. I could have sworn I heard it talking when I went to get Jazmine from the doujo this morning.**

**Syaoran: "We should keep an eye them."**

**Sakura: "I think that we should go talk to Kero-chan and Yue-san about this." **

**Eli: "That's a good idea Sakura-san."**

**Sakura: "Touya-kun, Yukito-san may we speak to Yue-san please?"**

**Yukito: "Umm…OK."**

**Great silver wing engulfed Yukito as a magic circle appeared below him. When the wings parted there stood an angelic figure dressed in shades of silver, white and blue. He had long white-silver hair to match his robes. In the center of his chest plate he had a shimmering, pale sky-blue Jem. Then he opened his piercing crystal cat-like eyes.**

**Yue: "Mistress is there something wrong?"**

**Sakura: "We don't know. Have you seen Jazmine and that stuffed animal she is always carrying around?"**

"**I have." Kero said coming around the corner with Spinner.**

**Spinner: "She always has it."**

**Syaoran: "Maybe their guardians like you guys?"**

**Eli: "I don't know."**

**Kero: "Why Eli." **

**Syaoran: "Jazmine is 4 years older then Lita. If she was Lita's guardian they would be the same age. Would they not?"**

**Ruby: "That is not true. Master made me 7 years older."**

**Touya: "For once, she has point."**

**Ruby: "Not funny Touya-kun."**

**Eli: "She is right though. You can choose the age of a guardian. Clow Reed chose for Yue-san and Kero-chan to be young. Why I can't remember though…"**

**Lita-Jade: "Can't remember what?"**

**Syaoran: "Nothing. Do you want something?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Three people are here who want to see you Kiddo."**

**Syaoran: "What are their names?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Zander and Aronia are here and with someone named J.D Coners."**

**Syaoran: "Hi Zander and Aronia."**

**Aronia: "Hey L.W." cheerful wave**

**Zander: "Hi Syaoran."**

**Syaoran: "Don't call me that Aronia."**

"**Be nice Syaoran-kun." Sakura said grabbing onto Syaoran's arm.**

**Syaoran: "Gomen ne Sakura-chan."**

**Zander: "Hang on a second. Your name is _Sakura_."**

**Sakura: "Yes. How did you know?"  
Zander: "Syaoran never stops talking about you. He's right you are gorgeous."**

"**Zander!" Aronia says with an annoyed tone in her voice as she hit Zander on the head. "Gomen Kinomoto-san."**

**Syaoran turned stiff and beet red from either embarrassment or anger is un-known. Probably both as Sakura looks up at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Do you tell all of your friend's things like that Syaoran-kun? Thank you for the complement Zander."**

**Zander: "You're welcome."**

**Sakura: "Call me Sakura Spells-san, can I call you Aronia?"**

"**Sure" Aronia said cheerfully **

**Tomoyo: "Li-kun, who are these nice people?"  
Syaoran: "This is my best friend Zander and his sister Aronia."**

**Aronia: "Hello" cheerful wave  
Zander: "Hi!"  
"……And this is J.D Coners. He is a friend of mine." Aronia said with a wink. **

**Mailyn comes quickly down the stairs, grabs Tomoyo, Aronia, J.D and Eli, and then runs back up the stairs.**

**Zander: "Has she lost it?"**

**Syaoran: "Yup."**

**Zander: "So Sakura, you're the Card Mistress. Am I right?"**

**Sakura: "U-m-m-m yeah how did you know?"**

**Syaoran: "Like you told Tomoyo-san I told Zander. I've known Zander since before we caught the cards. So I knew I could trust him."**

**Yukito: "Have you guys seen Jazmine anywhere?"**

**Sakura: "Gomen… no."  
Syaoran: "Did you look in the doujo?"**

**Yukito: "Yeah, I just came from there."**

**Zander: "Maybe she is in Lita-Jades garden?"  
Lita-Jade: "She is."**

**Sakura: "Lita?"**

**Zander: "That's Lita-Jade Li?"**

**Lita-Jade: "That's my name. Don't wear it out. Let me see. Green eyes, red hair. Hi Zander."**

**Zander: "You look better in the present then past." **

**Sakura: "Speaking of _present_ when do we hand them out?"**

**Syaoran: "Tonight at the party."**

**Sakura: "Cool, I can't wait."**

**Zander: "I'm staying for the party tonight along with Aronia and D.J."  
Sakura: "That's great."**

**Jazmine: "Was someone looking for me?"**

**Yukito: "Yeah, I was Jazmine."**

**Jazmine: "Ohayo Aniki."**

**Syaoran: "You speak Japanese?"**

"**I am Yukito's sister am I not?" Jazmine said, in fact, in Japanese.**

"**Hai…" Syaoran whispered in a worried tone. "That's what we are afraid of." Sakura finished. **

**Yukito: "She lived with me until she was 12, and then went to Greece with her best friend."**

**Syaoran: "Who was that?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Me. Kiddo when does the party start?"**

**Syaoran: "Don't call me _Kiddo_ and 8:00 tonight."**

"**Thank you, and what ever you say Kiddo." Lita-Jade said as she walked away with Jazmine.**

**Syaoran: "One of these days Lita, One of these days."**

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8-A Night of Discussion and New Discoveries**

"**Let's get you to bed Sakura-chan." Syaoran said with that _makes Sakura melt_ smile.**

**Sakura: _I wonder why Syaoran-kun is looking at me like that. Oh well I don't care. I just love being here in Syaorans arms like this, without Tomoyo taping us and Eli-kun annoying Syaoran-kun to death._ **

**YAWN**

**Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. **

**Syaoran: "Sakura"**

**A few minutes later in T+S's room…… **

**Tomoyo: "OK Mailyn we have to hurry up, Sakura-chan should be coming any minute now."**

**Mailyn: "OK one of my friends, friends has a twin brother who said he would do it for us."**

**Tomoyo: "Great Mailyn-chan now all we have to do is……"**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

**Tomoyo: "Who is it!"**

**Syaoran: "Syaoran and Sakura."**

**Tomoyo: "One minute!" whispering "Mailyn-chan hide quickly" **

**With Mailyn hidden Tomoyo went over to the door and opened it to find her best friend in Syaorans arms.**

"**Li-kun is Sakura-chan OK?" Tomoyo said scared and worried for her friend.**

**Syaoran: "Hai. She's fine Tomoyo-san, just tired."**

**Tomoyo: "That's good. Her bed is right here."**

**Syaoran: "OK." **

**Tomoyo: "So Li-kun how have you been doing in school? Anything special going on?"**

**Syaoran: "Tomoyo-san what are you up too?"**

**Tomoyo: "Nothing, Honest, just wondering."**

**Syaoran: "Not much. There is a dance the 26th though. Well I had better get going to bed now bye." **

**As Syaoran walked very quickly out the door Eli was walking to Tomoyo's bedroom to talk to Tomoyo and Mailyn about how the plan was going.**

**Eli: "By the immense blush on Li-kun's face I say you started faze 1 of the plan?"**

**Mailyn who was coming out of the closet said to her comrades. "Hai she did start faze one Moon-kun."**

**Eli: "Did you to find our candidate you two?"**

**Tomoyo: "Hai, we did. He is a twin brother of a friend a friend of Mailyn's."**

**Eli: "What a mouthful Tomoyo-chan. Anyhow, who is the lucky guy."**

**Mailyn: "Jacob-David Coners. He goes by J.D though."**

**Eli: "When do we meet the lucky candidate Mailyn-san?"**

**Mailyn: "My best friend Aronia Spells is bringing him with her tomorrow when she comes with her brother Zander."**

**Eli: "Zander? Red hair, green eyes, really pale skin?"**

**Mailyn: "Yeah? How did you know?"**

**Eli: "Met him the day you dragged me out of the house by my collar. Nice kid." **

**Mailyn: "Sorry about that Moon-kun."**

**Eli: "It's OK and call me Eli."**

**Mailyn: "I am going to bed now, night."**

"**I am going to bed too. Night Tomoyo-chan." Eli said giving Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek.**

**Tomoyo: "Night Eli-kun."**

**So everyone left the room but Tomoyo. Tomoyo got on her Pajamas climbed into bed and fell to sleep thinking how cute Sakura would be if her plan to get Syaoran to take Sakura to the dance worked affectively. **

**9:30……**

**Sakura: "Thank you Wei, that breakfast was delicious."**

**Syaoran: "Yes Wei that was good… thanks."**

**Wei: "I did not make it Master Syaoran and Card Mistress. Lita-Jade did."**

**S+S: "Lita-Jade!"**

**Lita-Jade walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with a pitcher of juice and some cups. **

**Lita-Jade: "Would anyone like some peach juice? Wei would you like some?"**

**S+S: "Yes please."**

**Wei: "Miss I can't I am on duty."**

"**Nonsense" Lita-Jade said pouring 3 glasses of juice. "Here Wei, if someone gets in ****trouble with mother or the Elders it will be me." She said sternly, handing him a glass. Wei took one look at Lita-Jades face and drank the juice thanked Lita-Jade and walked off to do his duties.**

**Lita-Jade: "Man he's stubborn."**

**Sakura: "Lita-Jade…"**

**Lita-Jade: "Nani?"**

**Sakura: "You speak Japanese?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Hai. Was that your question?" **

**Sakura: "No. If you don't mind me asking, where do you live?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Athens. Athens Greece with…."**

"**Ahh the home of the god Athena, interesting place." Said a mystery voice from behind Lita-Jade. **

**Without turning around to see whom it was she responded to the comment by saying "Eli you are really starting to bug me when you walk up behind me like that."**

**Eli: "Someone's grouchy this morning."**

**Lita-Jade: "Don't push me."**

**Eli: "Why not. What are you going to do, though the Clow book at me?"**

**Lita-Jade: "OK."**

**E+S+S: "NANI?"**

**Lita Jade flipped a card in the air and said. "Quiet, get Eli out of my face, Quiet."**

**Suddenly Eli is nowhere to be found.**

"**Where did he go?" Syaoran said putting his hand in front of Sakura.**

**Lita-Jade: "Don't worry your pretty little chestnut head off. He should be back in 3…2…1…"**

**Suddenly Eli walks in totally soaked and red in the face with anger. **

**Eli: "Wei get me a towel!"**

**Lita-Jade: "Now leave me alone."**

**Eli: "Your cards are rip-offs. Silent does the EXACT same thing!"**

**Lita-Jade: "No Duh. I modeled mine after the Clow Cards!"**

**Sakura: whispering "Syaoran-kun her cards really are a lot like mine. Let's just hope we don't run into a guardian."**

**Syaoran: "Agreed. Sakura-chan have you noticed the stuffed animal Jazmine is always carrying around and how it looks like Kerobaros?"**

**Sakura: "I wonder if it is her card guardian."**

**Eli walked over to Sakura and Syaoran shaking a towel on his head. "I was starting to think the same thing. I could have sworn I heard it talking when I went to get Jazmine from the doujo this morning.**

**Syaoran: "We should keep an eye them."**

**Sakura: "I think that we should go talk to Kero-chan and Yue-sama about this." **

**Eli: "That's a good idea Sakura-san."**

**Sakura: "Onii-chan, Yukito-san may we speak to Yue-sama please?"**

**Yukito: "Umm…OK."**

**Great silver wing engulfed Yukito as a magic circle appeared below him. When the wings parted there stood an angelic figure dressed in shades of silver, white and blue. He had long white-silver hair to match his robes. In the center of his chest plate he had a shimmering, pale sky-blue Jem. Then he opened his piercing crystal cat-like eyes.**

**Yue: "Mistress is there something wrong?"**

**Sakura: "We don't know. Have you seen Jazmine and that stuffed animal she is always carrying around?"**

"**I have." Kero said coming around the corner with Spinner.**

**Spinner: "She always has it."**

**Syaoran: "Maybe their guardians like you guys?"**

**Syaoran: "Jazmine is 4 years older then Lita. If she was Lita's guardian they would be the same age. Wouldn't they?"**

**Ruby: "That is not true. Master made me 7 years older."**

**Touya: "For once, she has point."**

**Ruby: "Not funny Touya-kun."**

**Eli: "She is right though. You can choose the age of a guardian. Clow Reed chose for Yue-san and Kero-chan to be young at first. Why I can't remember though…" **

**Lita-Jade: "Can't remember what?"**

**Syaoran: "Nothing. Do you want something?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Three people are here who want to see you Kiddo."**

**Syaoran: "What are their names?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Zander and Aronia are here and with someone named J.D Coners."**

**

* * *

Syaoran: "Hi Zander and Aronia."**

**Aronia: "Hey L.W." cheerful wave**

**Zander: "Hi Syaoran."**

**Syaoran: "Don't call me that Aronia."**

"**Be nice Syaoran-kun." Sakura said grabbing onto Syaoran's arm.**

**Syaoran: "Gomen ne Sakura-chan."**

**Zander: "Hang on a second. Your name is _Sakura?_"**

**Sakura: "Yes. How did you know?"**

**Zander: "Syaoran never stops talking about you. He's right you are gorgeous."**

"**Zander!" Aronia says with an annoyed tone in her voice as she hit Zander on the head. "Gomen Kinomoto-san."**

**Syaoran turned stiff and beet red from either embarrassment or anger is un-known. Probably both as Sakura looks up at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Do you tell all of your friend's things like that Syaoran-kun? Thank you for the complement Zander."**

**Zander: "You're welcome."**

**Sakura: "Call me Sakura Spells-san, can I call you Aronia?"**

"**Sure" Aronia said cheerfully **

**Tomoyo: "Li-kun, who are these nice people?"**

**Syaoran: "This is my best friend Zander and his sister Aronia."**

**Aronia: "Hello" cheerful wave**

**Zander: "Hi!"**

**"……And this is J.D Coners. He is a friend of mine." Aronia said with a wink. **

**Mailyn comes quickly down the stairs, grabs Tomoyo, Aronia, J.D and Eli, and then runs back up the stairs.**

**Zander: "Has she lost it?"**

**Syaoran: "Yup."**

**Zander: "So Sakura, you're the Card Mistress. Am I right?"**

**Sakura: "U-m-m-m yeah how did you know?"**

**Syaoran: "Like you told Tomoyo-san I told Zander. I've known Zander since before we caught the cards. So I knew I could trust him."**

**Yukito: "Have you guys seen Jazmine anywhere?"**

**Sakura: "Gomen… no."**

**Syaoran: "Did you look in the doujo?"**

**Yukito: "Yeah, I just came from there."**

**Zander: "Maybe she is in Lita-Jades garden?"**

**Lita-Jade: "She is."**

**Sakura: "Lita?"**

**Zander: "That's Lita-Jade Li?"**

**Lita-Jade: "That's my name. Don't wear it out. Let me see. Green eyes, red hair. Hi Zander."**

**Zander: "You look better in the present then past." **

**Sakura: "Speaking of _present_ when do we hand them out?"**

**Syaoran: "Tonight at the party."**

**Sakura: "Cool, I can't wait."**

**Zander: "I'm staying for the party tonight along with Aronia and D.J."**

**Sakura: "That's great."**

**Jazmine: "Was someone looking for me?"**

**Yukito: "Yeah, I was Jazmine."**

**Jazmine: "Ohayo Aniki."**

**Syaoran: "You speak Japanese?"**

"**I am Yukito's sister am I not?" Jazmine said, in fact, in Japanese.**

"**Hai…" Syaoran whispered in a worried tone. "That's what we are afraid of." Sakura finished. **

**Yukito: "She lived with me until she was 12, and then went to Greece with her best friend."**

**Syaoran: "Who was that?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Me. Kiddo when does the party start?"**

**Syaoran: "Don't call me _Kiddo_ and 8:00 tonight."**

"**Thank you, and what ever you say Kiddo." Lita-Jade said as she walked away with Jazmine.**

**Syaoran: "One of these days Lita, One of these days."**

**

* * *

AN: I had made a mistake and put all my chapters up at once and I would like to thankPURE HOPEfor telling me. She is also my most loyal reviewer and I want to thank her for that as well.As I told her, the end of this story when it says THE END _for now anyway..._ is the end of this story. It does however have a suspence-full ending. That is because it will have a sequel that I will talk about more at a later time.**

**JENE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter11-What a Morning! **

**Tomoyo: "OK, is everything understood, J.D?"**

**J.D: "Yes, but how am I going to pull this off in two days!"**

**Mailyn: "Just start and move into faze 3 when we tell you. OK?  
DJ: "Got it."**

**Eli: "Tomoyo you are going to tape this right?"**

**Tomoyo: "No."**

**Eli+ Mailyn: "NANI!"  
Tomoyo: "Ask stupid questions, get stupid answers. DUH! Yeah I'm going to tape it! Kami-sama, you think one of my best friends and my boy-friend would know me better." (AN: "Sorry for the OOC-ness on Tomoyo's half. That was something I would say. I just thought it funny.")**

**Eli+ Mailyn: anime sigh **

**Eli: "That was close. I thought she was sick there for a minute."**

**Mailyn: "You're telling me."**

**DJ: "I take it her _not_ tapping would be a bad thing?"**

**Eli: "She tapes everything. I shouldn't be telling you this, but once she tapped Sakura-sans phone when she was talking to Li-kun and taped their voices. So the answer to your question is……?"**

**DJ: "Yes."**

**Mailyn: "She really likes dressing up Sakura-san."**

**Tomoyo: "I am still here."**

**Eli+ Mailyn: "Sorry Tomoyo-chan."**

**Tomoyo: "Its OK, lets just get you and J.D dressed for tonight. I have the perfect outfits." starry eyed**

**Eli: "Oh joy."**

**DJ: "I have a bad feeling about this."**

**Mailyn: whispering "You should."**

**Tomoyo: "What was that Mailyn-chan?"**

**Mailyn: "Nothing Tomoyo-chan."**

**Zander: "Is it just me or does Jasmine seem……different, somehow."**

**Sakura: "What do you mean by _Different_?"**

**Zander: "She feels like you, Syaoran and that Eli kid, and her brother, but… different."**

**Syaoran: "You and…?"**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, come here please."**

**Syaoran: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**Sakura: "Is it possible?"**

**Syaoran: "I haven't felt anything before."**

**Sakura: "Maybe it's just a feeling, like he said."**

**Syaoran: "We should talk to Yue-san and sadly Eli."**

**Sakura: "Good idea."**

**JD: "This doesn't look _too_ bad Tomoyo-san…"**

**JDwas wearing an extremely dark burgundy-black tinged suit with a red tie and flower.**

**JD: "But… red really isn't my color. Do you have you it in black?"**

**Tomoyo: "U-m-m-m-m... Yeah. Here you go. Try it on in Eli-kun's bed room."**

**Eli: "Thanks Tomoyo-chan. This looks great!"  
Tomoyo: "You sound surprised."**

**With JD trying on the other suit and Tomoyo hemming Eli's pant legs Tomoyo heard a voice coming from her bathroom. It was Mailyn. **

**Mailyn: "I don't know Tomoyo-chan."**

**Tomoyo: "Come out and we'll tell you."**

**Mailyn walked out of the bathroom wearing an absolutely stunning, red dress. The dress was slender with a slit up to her knees on the left side. The dress was strapless with an almost translucent scarf around her arms. On her feet were dazzling red high heels. Around her neck was a red amber necklace. To finish the ensemble her hair was up in its childhood odango style. Suddenly the door opens and in walks JD.**

"**Mailyn you look great!" JD said in seemed surprise.  
Tomoyo: "He's not kidding! You look absolutely exquisite!" **

**Yue: "So he claims he can feel something coming from Yukito's sister and that she feels like you and Syaoran but different?"**

**Sakura: "Yeah."**

**Syaoran: "… but we can't scence anything. We just have the hunch we talked about earlier."**

**Yue: "Zander, do you think he has powers?"**

"**I don't feel anything coming from him. His sister on the other hand……"**

**Syaoran: "Who's there? Show yourself."**

"**Getting a little demanding are we Kiddo. Anyway, nice to see you again Yue-sama, Remember me?" Lita-Jade said with a hint of hopefulness in her voice as she walked through the door to the room.**

**Yue: "?"**

**S+S: "?"**

**Lita-Jade: "gloomy I will take that as a NO… to bad. Suddenly serious Anyway, his sister Aronia defiantly has powers, plus I'm sure she knows about them."**

**Sakura: "Why do you say that?"**

**Lita-Jade: "I was following a strange aura, when I found the aura it was coming from Aronia. I made sure I was quite, I even used _Levitate_ to make sure. Suddenly her head snapped up and her aura, clearly magical, glowed. The next thing I know I am outside seeing something between Tomoyo-san and Eli-sama I really wish I didn't that I am not going to disuse, shivers run down spine and the aura was gone!" **

**Syaoran: "Wahoo!"**

**Sakura: "……"**

**Lita-Jade: "Oh yeah, I hate to wreck your chain of thought, but, Tomoyo-san wants to see you two in her room."**

**S+S: "OK!" S+S leave**

**Lita-Jade: sad "Do you really, not, remember me, Yue-sama?"**

**Yue: "Your familiar, other then that…… no. Should I?"**

**Lita-Jade: disappointed "Guess not." leaves room**

**Yue: changes back into Yukito**

**Yukito: _She really does seem familiar_, "Oh well, we should talk to Kero-kun and Eli-sama later." **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter12- Christmas Dance Preperation **

**Sakura: "Where is the dress we just bought?"**

**Tomoyo: "In the box. You never took it out. Here." passes the box to Sakura. **

**Sakura: "Thanks Tomoyo-chan goes into the bathroom**

**Tomoyo: "This is for you Li-kun. You can change Eli-kun's bathroom." hands Syaoran a box**

**Syaoran: "OK."**

**As Syaoran leaves the room Lita-Jade walks through doorway with a box in her hand.**

**Lita-Jade: "Tomoyo-san could you hem a dress for me?"**

**Tomoyo: "Sure Lita-san, as soon as Sakura-chan comes out if the bathroom you can change OK?**

**Lita-Jade: "Great!" **

**Sakura: "This looks great Tomoyo-chan! Thanks!"**

**Tomoyo: _Not as good as you will tomorrow._ "Wait a minute…why does everyone sound so surprised the outfits look good?"**

**While Tomoyo was pondering and Lita-Jade was changing in the bathroom Syaoran came in the room. When he seen Sakura he stopped dead in his tracks and stared.**

**Sakura was wearing a tight, spagiti-strapped, Cherry-blossom pink dancing dress. (Tomoyo didn't make it so it's not exotic.) Also she wore her star key in a small diamond opening at the top of her chest showing just the star part.**

**Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, are you OK?"  
Syaoran snapped out of his daze and replied "U-m-m-m…yeah. You look great Sakura-chan."**

**Sakura: blushing "Thanks Syaoran-kun. You look good to."**

**Tomoyo: pulls out V8 "KAWAII!"**

**S+S: "Tomoyo please put that away."**

**Lita-Jade: "I'm done Tomoyo-san."**

**Tomoyo: "OK… come on out Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade walked out of the bathroom wearing a sea green dress. The dress had thick straps for sleeves just below her shoulders, other than a tiara shaped belt with an emerald colored stone in it, it was pretty plain. Her shoes were half up her shin (You could see how high it was because there was a slit up to waste on both sides) and tied with black lace, the heal was 1 ½ inches high. There was no toe in her shoes showing bright green nail polish, she also had a French green sash and gloves in her gloved hand to wear later that night.**

**Syaoran: "Nice dress Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade: "Thanks."**

**Tomoyo: "Who's your tailor?" grabs pen+ paper.  
"Me." Lita-Jade said innocent and blunt.**

**Tomoyo: "You have to help me with Sakura-chan sometime Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade: "Honored…… I think. Anyway you look good as well Syaoran and Sakura-san. Tomoyo-san…"**

**Tomoyo: "Yes?"**

**Lita-Jade: "I have the perfect outfit for you. Could you try it on for me?" **

**Tomoyo: "Sure and you're done."**

"**Thanks," Lita-Jade said as she hopped off the pedestal. "Wait right here I will be back in a sec." She said as she fled out the door.**

**Ruby: "…Are you serious?"**

**Kero: "Isn't he always."**

**Ruby: "Good point."**

**Kero: "Glad you like it." **

**Eli: "You said she sounded disappointed when you didn't remember her?"**

**Yue: nods head**

**Spinner: "Why would you remember her?"**

**Yue: "I don't know."  
Eli: "She said something similar to me earlier in the garden."**

**FLASH BACK BEGINS**

_**Lita-Jade: "Remember me?"**_

_**Eli: "Of course I do. I seen you 5 minutes ago plus you're my cousin."**_

_**Lita-Jade: "Allow me rephrase that… does Clow Reed remember me?"  
Eli: thinks about it and comes to a conclusion "No. Should I? Who are you?"**_

**_Lita-Jade runs off replying "Me to know… You too find out. Why don't you try_?"**

**FLASH BACK ENDS **

**Eli: "Then she sadly mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't make out and ran out of sight.**

**Kero: "Lets keep one eye on her, Jazmine, one on you (Eli), Sakura-chan and the kid."**

**Other guardians: "Agreed."**

**Eli: "I will to." _I need to find what on earth is going on here_. **

**Lita-Jade: "Thanks for trying the dress on for me Tomoyo-san. You can look in the mirror now."**

"**OK" Tomoyo said as she ran across the room to the mirror and looked in. "This looks so good Lita-san! Can I wear it tomorrow at the high school dance?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Sure, but isn't that only for the students?"**

**Tomoyo: "Mailyn gave us four extra tickets. Li-kun is taking Sakura-chan… he just doesn't know it yet." giggle**

**Lita-Jade: "I get it know. You're going to get JD to hit on Sakura-san which will get Xaolan jealous, hints, getting Xaolan to take her to the dance. Whoa that was a mouth full."**

**Tomoyo: "Do I what to know how you knew that Lita-san?" **

**Lita-Jade: "I don't think so."**

**Tomoyo: "I will be back; I need to get something for Sakura-chan's dress.**

**Lita-Jade: "OK. Can I stay here?"**

"**Sure," Tomoyo said as she shut the door behind her.**

**About 2 minutes after Tomoyo left Lita-Jade heard someone knock on the door rather urgently.**

**Lita-Jade: "Who is it?"**

"**Jazmine"**

**Lita-Jade: "Come in Jazzy."**

**Jazmine enters the room**

**Jazmine: "Jemarald here almost blew your cover."**

**Lita-Jade: "OUR cover Jazzy, Jem almost blew OUR cover, not MY cover…is this true Jem-chan?"**

**Jemarald: "Gomen ne mistress… Hai it is true."**

**In the hall…… (TOMOYOS POV 3:45)**

**_All I have to do know is put the pink trim on Sakura-chan's dress and the gold trim on Li-kun's……_**

"**You shouldn't do that Jem-chan."**

**_I wonder… who Lita-san is talking to?_ **

"**Jazzy! Stop, yelling, before someone hears, or worse, SEES you yelling at a stuffed toy."**

"**I am not a stuffed toy."**

"**We know… it's just, in this form you look like one."**

"**I can live with that."**

**Quietly I opened the door to find a green, flying stuffed toy, Jazmine and Lita-Jade. Then I heard Lita-san say "Gomen ne Tomoyo-san, Forgetness Snoozeist." **

**4:00……**

**_How on earth am I going to do this? I love her but… with her baka brother around… he would most likely laps into comma if he found out, although that might actually be a good thing… besides what if she rejects me? If she accepts on the other hand I will be… beyond thrilled. Even her gaki brother couldn't get on my nerves… and that is saying a lot_. Syaoran thought as he put away the small box he had in his hand.**

"**Hi Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she sat down under the cherry blossom with Syaoran. **

**Syaoran: "Hi Sakura-chan." **

**Sakura: "Something wrong?"**

**Syaoran: "No."**

**Sakura: "Well, its supper time Syaoran-kun if you're hungry. Your mom said that we don't have to eat because the party is tonight." sits down beside Syaoran**

**Syaoran: "OK. Are you hungry Sakura-chan?"**

**Sakura: stomach grumbles"A little. Are you?"**

**Syaoran sat up rather amused and helped Sakura up. "A little. Come on Sakura-chan; let's go get something small to eat and we'll bring it out here to have a picnic. Sound OK to you?"**

**Sakura: "Hai."**

**Lita-Jade: "Are you OK Tomoyo-san?"**

**Tomoyo: "I think… what happened?"**

**Lita-Jade: "You fainted at the door; you had me scared there for a minute. I think your working a little hard."**

**Tomoyo: "Gomen ne Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade: "It's alright Tomoyo-san. Are you hungry?"**

**Tomoyo: "A little."**

**Lita-Jade: "I could get you something while I am down getting my supper?"**

**Tomoyo: "Aragoto Lita-san."**

**Lita-Jade: "You're welcome."**

**Tomoyo: "Could you do me two favors**

**Lita-Jade: "Shoot."**

**Tomoyo: "1) Don't tell Sakura-chan, and 2) help me with the outfits for tomorrow?"**

"**You bet." Lita-Jade said as she shut the door.**

**Tomoyo: "I had the strangest dream……"**

**In the dining hall……**

**Lita-Jade: "Hi kiddo!"  
Syaoran: grumbling "Don't call me that Lita-san."**

**Sakura: "Lighten up Syaoran-kun."**

**Lita-Jade: "I am getting something for Tomoyo-san to eat. She's… is working on something… a project, so I thought I would… bring her something to eat."**

**Sakura: "Promise you won't tell?"**

**Lita-Jade: "U-m-m-m… yeah." _Man, I'm making a lot of promises today _**

**Sakura: "We're going to have a private picnic out-side."**

**Lita-Jade: "Cool, have fun." she leaves**

**Syaoran: "Come on, I know a spot mother doesn't even know about."  
Sakura: "OK."**

**Jazmine: "Interesting."**

**Lita-Jade: "Here Tomoyo-san, Wantons, rice and egg roles for you, and wantons for me."  
Tomoyo: "Aragoto Lita-san."  
Lita-Jade: "You're welcome. So what'cha want me to do?"**

**Tomoyo: "Put gold trim on Li-kun's outfit?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Where's the outfit." **

"**In the box… here." Tomoyo replied as she sat on the bed reached over and handed Lita-Jade a box with the outfit in it.**

**Lita-Jade: "Lets get to work."**

**Meanwhile…**

"**This is so pretty Syaoran-kun." Sakura said in giggly voice as she danced around in cherry blossoms that were falling from the trees like rain.**

**Syaoran: smiling _She looks even more like an angel here if that's even humanly OR magically possible. _ **

**Sakura: "I love it Syaoran-kun, how did you know about it?"**

**Syaoran: "Father used to bring me here all the time when he wanted to get away from the elders and such. Out of the entire grounds, this was his very favorite spot."**

**Sakura: "I'm sorry I brang it up."**

**Syaoran: "It's OK Sakura-chan you didn't know… besides I like talking about him."**

**Sakura: "What was he like……? I want to know everything."**

**Syaoran: "Well… his name was Jung Li……"**

**Lita-Jade: "Where did you get the idea for the outfits?"**

**Tomoyo: "Do you recall me telling you about the play 6 1/2 years ago?"  
Lita-Jade: "Where Sakura-san made the _Hope_?"**

**Tomoyo: "Hai. There are the same outfits, only bigger. They're going to finish the play tomorrow." **

**Lita-Jade: "Can I watch?" **

**Tomoyo: "You bet, but don't get caught."  
Lita-Jade: "Awesome!"**

**Tomoyo: "Here, have this video camera incase I miss a super KAWAII S+S moment."**

"**I'm honored Tomoyo-san…" Lita-Jade said wiping a tear from her eye. "I think." She added unsure.  
Tomoyo: "Guard it with your life."**

**Lita-Jade: "I will. Can I call you Tomoyo-chan?"**

**Tomoyo: "Yeah. Same with you?"**

**Lita-Jade: "Hai."**

**Its 8:00 the party was in full swing. People where dancing, eating, talking, and all around having fun. **

**Sakura: slightly scared "What do you mean…?"**

**Syaoran: "Your expected to allow me to..." ' _find a proper word_…' escort, you around the party? And yes."**

**Sakura: "Why."**

**Lita-Jade: "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer too."**

**Sakura: "O-k-"**

**Tomoyo: "Don't feel too bad. Eli has to _escort_ me too."**

**Lita-Jade: "Now that we have that explained, we just have to wait for mother to call us down stairs."**

**Tomoyo: "I'll be right back I just have to… I forgot something."**

**_What on earth is Tomoyo-chan up too?_ Sakura thought to herself.**

**SAKURA'S POV**

**It was about 5 minutes later when Lady Li called us to come down stairs. Just before we went down I heard Lady Li say something about her special guests and her predecessor. I figured she meant Syaoran. One thing I couldn't figure out though is why she wanted Tomoyo-san, Eli-kun and I to go down stairs like this instead of going around like the others. But I hadn't time to worry about that. Syaoran nudged me on the arm and asked if I was alright, apparently I had spaced out. After I assured Syaoran I was alright his mother just happened to call us down and saved me from explaining to him what was wrong. As I walked down the stairs, Syaoran and I arm in arm, I felt one certain gaze on me. I couldn't see him with my eyes but I could with my mind. I could just see Oni-chan fuming and Yukito trying to calm him down. To myself, I laughed. I didn't even have to see them to know what they were doing. By the time I had snapped out of it for the second time I had already reached the ground level. I looked at Syaoran and again gave him a look that said I was alright, but I don't think he bought it. He didn't bring it up for the rest of the night though. **

**NORMAL POV**

**Sakura was standing by the stairs waiting Syaoran come with drinks. She really didn't feel like mingling with the exocentric people Syaoran's mother had inviting. While Syaoran was gone DJ came up to Sakura and leaned on the stairwell.**

**JD: "You know Sakura…"**

**Sakura: "Hoe? Oh hello JD, did you want something?"**

"**Your really pretty Sakura" JD continued as he put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura on the other hand had her eyes bulging from the shear surprise, after she snapped out of it, she nudged JD's arm of her shoulder. Luckily for Sakura, Syaoran was coming, and saw, but to Tomoyo and Lita-Jades surprise, Syaoran looked, glared actually, at them, and just watched. **

**"So would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" JD said as he, again, put his arm over her shoulder. "No, I am not going unless Syaoran-kun asks me, and even if I was to go with some one else, it wouldn't be you so please go away." She said polite yet stern. JD looked at Tomoyo and Lita-Jade then backed off. After JD backed of Syaoran went over to Sakura and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm proud of you Sakura-chan" Syaoran whispered. Sakura seemed a little upset that Syaoran hadn't come to her rescue but she set her head on Syaorans shoulder and danced.**

"**So Sakura-chan, will you go to the dance with me?"**

"**Don't even have to ask Syaoran-kun"**

"**Check please!" (AN: Took that from _What's With Andy_ and I don't own it.) Eli, Tomoyo, Lita-Jade, and JD said as they all gave one big high-5 in the air.

* * *

**

**I think this is the second last chapter, I didn't look, I am so sorry I didn't put it up earlier! I have been busy with other stories and such. I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week, Then I can start putting up the SEQUEL!**

**&(JeNe)& **


	11. Epiloge

**CHAPTER13 -The Dance!**

"**You are going to look beyond KAWAII Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she went starry eyed. "Tomoyo-san what are up to?" Syaoran said suspiciously as tugged on his sleeve. As planed, Syaoran was in his _Prince Charming _costume. "Li-kun, you should know better then I do it's a costume party, now, go down stairs and wait for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said pushing Syaoran out the door**

"**OK?" Syaoran said as gave up and went down stairs. To his surprise the other two (Eli and Zander) where down stairs waiting. "You too?" Syaoran said, amused.**

**Eli+ Zander: Joking voice "Oh yeah" **

**Zander: "She kicked us out to wait for our dates. It sucks."**

**Syaoran: "How do you think I feel? I own this house next year and she just kicked me… out of my own room!"**

**Eli: "Did you give it to her yet?"**

**Syaoran: "Do I look like I gave it to her? … I didn't think so. I'll give it to her at the dance, Is that OK with you?"**

**Zander: Whispering to Eli "He's moody"**

**Eli: Nods head in agreement**

**"Tomoyo, what are you up to? This is the dress I wore at _The Play_?" (AN: It was known only as _The Play_ because no one liked to remember what they went through with the VOID card) Sakura said as she walked out of the changing room. Just after Sakura came out Mailyn and Aronia did so as well. After Tomoyo got changed the 4 girls went down stairs. After getting stares and kisses from there boyfriends (AN: If they were there) they were off.**

**AT THE DANCE…**

**At the dance the song CRY by MANDY MOORE was playing and our group plus JD was dancing and having all around fun. The group was excited because at midnight sharp they were going to announce the king and queen of the dance. It was already 11:00, only one hour till the crowning. (Prepare for song Fic-y)**

_**I will all ways remember,**_

_**It was late afternoon,**_

_**It lasted forever,**_

_**But ended so soon,**_

**Sakura: "I'm glad you asked me to come, I'm having a lot of fun."**

_**You were all by yourself,**_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky,**_

_**I was changed.**_

**Syaoran: "Me to Sakura-chan, it's stuffy in here, do you want to… go outside?"**

**Sakura: "Sure Syaoran-kun." **_**I wonder why he's stuttering like that.**_

_**In places no one would find,**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside,**_

_**Was then that I realized,**_

_**That forever was in your eyes,**_

_**The moment I saw you cry.**_

**Sakura: "It's pretty out Syaoran-kun."**

_**It was late in December,**_

_**And I'd seen you before,**_

_**You were always the cold one,**_

_**But I was never that sure,**_

**Syaoran: "Sakura-chan… Si… sit down… please?"**

**Sakura: "OK, but what's wrong Syaoran-kun?"**

_**You were all by yourself,**_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky,**_

_**I was changed.**_

**Syaoran: "Sakura-chan…"**

**Sakura: "Y-e-s?"**

**Syaoran: "Sakura-chan… will you…"**

_**In places no one would find,**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside,**_

_**Was then that I realized,**_

_**That forever was in your eyes,**_

_**The moment I saw you cry.**_

**Sakura: "What's wrong Syaoran-kun?"**

**Shoran: "Will you… m…"**

_**I wanted to hold you,**_

_**I wanted to make your everything, **_

_**Alright.**_

_**I will all ways remember,**_

_**It was late afternoon.**_

_**In places no one would find,**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside,**_

_**Was then that I realized,**_

_**That forever was in your eyes,**_

_**The moment I saw you cry.**_

**Not to far away, someone was lurking in the bushes. A large cat, and by large cat, I mean panther sized, and two young women, all three with wings.**

**1st woman: "Come on, He's eighteen years old and he still stutters like Porky Pig for peat's sake."**

**2nd woman: "Are you sure he's related to you?"**

**The Panther: "If you were about to do what he was, you'd be stuttering to Miss Potato head."**

**1st woman: "Would you stop arguing, I'm trying to tape here." _Man I wish it was as easy to shut those two up as it was to hide our auras_ **

**BACK AT THE BENCH…**

**Syaoran: "OK, I am going to just come out and say this. Sakura-chan, will you m…"**

**Just before he finished his sentence Tomoyo and Eli came running in with Tomoyo holding her camera. Syaoran started fuming.**

**Syaoran: "THAT IS IT, STOP INTERUPTING, Sakura-chan will you marry me?"**

**Sakura: gasp**

**Just before Sakura could answer… "Show time!" A lady said as her and the other two figures jumped from the behind the bush.**

**The first woman opened her eyes to reveal dazzling Jade-emerald eyes. Her hair was up in two ondango's and was also emerald. She had an outfit similar to Mailyn's only lavender purple and lavender green. She also had lavender green tinged versions of Yue's wings.**

**The second woman had violet eyes and sapphire blue hair. She had an outfit similar to Ruby's, only blue and where Ruby Moon had butterflies, she had Pheonixes. She also had wings like Yue only sky blue. **

**Finally, the panther like creature stepped foreword. He was a pale burgundy version of Spinner Sun only with orange Pheonixes like the second woman. He had different Armour. His had red Pheonixes on his head plate, chest plate and tail. He also had orange wings just like Kero's.**

"**Defend your self Sa... Card Mistress." The first woman said as she charged at Sakura. **

**_THE END for now anyway…_**

**_

* * *

HiHi, This is in fact the end of A Christmas to Remember but look out for the sequel I should have out soon. April Fools Gift._**

**_JeNe  
_**


End file.
